


First Lifetime - Caveman & Goddess

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cavemen, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Past Lives, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: Bucky and Reader were given a chance to meet in different lifetimes.This is the first lifetime, Bucky is a Caveman Warrior, Steve is the Chief and Y/N is a Goddess.His world was going into ruins, she couldn't standby just to watch it happen.She wanted to save him.Steve is his best friend who falls for her as well. Love triangle!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting for the first time

Bucky and Steve were best buddies in their tribe. The tribe consisted of over 50 people. They migrate to different parts of the mountains as the season changes. It has always been taught by their leaders and ancestors. They lived on plain lands or in the caves. They were taught to follow rules to stay alive.

However, the earth was rumbling and the mountain’s lava looked like it would erupt soon. 

They tried to leave the area but were scared to discover the unknown so they sent the youngest and bravest tribe men to explore the lands each day trying to find safe passage for people as they had the old, the young, and children to fend for. It was hard to cross the rivers and waters.

One day, a goddess couldn’t stand on the sidelines to watch over humans knowing that their days are numbered. How could she let them die? Civilization should be preserved. 

The goddess went against the natural orders of things. 

She couldn’t turn a blind eye anymore. She decided to walk among the living to help them escape the disaster and perhaps teach them something that would change humanity. 

Her father, the most powerful god may not agree and may punish her for it. 

She just hoped her father would understand. 

———————————

Bucky and Steve went scoping the areas of ways to get away from the lava mountain and where they could head to get out of trouble but unfortunately there weren't easy routes. 

The body of water may seem dangerous for the tribe members. Not many people can swim like Bucky and Steve. Children and old people would find it challenging. 

At some point, they wished there’s a way to cross the river then the lake. 

There are wild bears and wolves. 

They have never traveled out of this region before but because Lava could wipe out their entire tribe, they must work around leaving this area. 

Steve was leading the hunters of the group. They found some animals and hunted them during the process of looking for a way out. 

As they climbed up the hills, Steve bent down to the ground to check the track marks. He quietly tells them “Wolves are nearby! Be careful”

His men made a special bird noise to let everyone know to be careful. 

I was walking through the forest as I was looking for a way out. I was wearing a beautiful white dress. The tribe people were wearing fur coats when it was cold, makeshift clothes that were sewn from animal dead skins. Essentially cover their private parts. For the men, we get to see half of their bodies. 

As I was walking in the woods, the wolves didn't bother me but then Bucky noticed. He was mesmerized as I walked through. The hunters all looked at me as I walked away slowly. I didn’t realize we were stumbling in each other’s paths. As soon as I left, Bucky was entranced with Steve. Bucky didn’t notice the wolves picked up his scent as they charged forward to attack him. 

I was trying to find a way out and noticed the bodies of water posed a challenge. The hunters had to swim to get here but not everyone can do it. 

I heard the scream as the wolves were attacking. 

Bucky was trying to protect his teammates when one of the wolves bit down on his arm and tried to drag him away. Bucky screamed in agony as wolves tried to tear him apart. 

He knew he shouldn’t have paid attention to that the young beautiful lady walking in a beautiful white dress. Now he’s going to die for paying attention to me.

I was running back and heading in Bucky’s direction. Steve and his men were scared as they face the wolves but what they didn’t expect to see was how fast I was rushing towards Bucky. I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the wolf. 

They turned to me and started to run away. 

Bucky was screaming in pain.

I touched a bit of it and inspected his wounds. I realized I needed to find a way to heal him.

Steve ran up to us as he observes who I am. I told him “you have to clean the wounds and put some medicine on them.” 

Steve helps his best friend up as I started to walk away. 

Steve couldn’t help himself but say “It’s not safe out here. You shouldn’t go alone.”

I smiled “I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later.”

Steve wanted to take me back safely but I seem to disappear after the big tree as I walked away. He couldn’t find me.

Bucky was in pain and they had to bring him back to their base.

———————————-

That night, the tribe was eating well from their catches. They often host a campfire, sing and mingle. 

Tonight Bucky was in severe pain because of the infection in his arm. They cleaned the wound with alcohol but they didn’t know what to do.

Natasha is known as the wise lady who helps with the healing procedures or remedies for ailments. Everyone trusts her judgment.

Even she couldn’t help solve Bucky’s wounds because it was just too severe. He will most likely die from it.

Natasha shook her head as she looks at Steve. There’s no way he could survive this.

I walked into the hut where Bucky was screaming in pain. A lady was with him, she has senses that many others don’t. She knew I wasn’t human like the rest. 

I brought the elixir that I stole from my father and I gave it to Bucky to drink. 

The lady was Natasha and she looked at me suspiciously but I tell her “I’m here to save him.” I used some of my powers to help heal the wounds. 

While I was doing that, Steve walked into the hut after being told that a lady in white just came. 

I held onto Bucky’s arm as I try to seal the wounds however Bucky was reacting violently thinking I’m trying to kill him. 

Natasha saw what I was trying to do so she was holding Bucky down. 

Steve screams “What are you doing?”

Natasha says “She’s healing him. Hold Bucky down!”

Steve contemplated but he does what Nat asks because he trusts her. If it was someone else he wouldn’t listen but it was Nat. She’s the wise one. 

I healed the wounds halfway.

I was sweating a lot as I backed away. 

Natasha asks “Is he okay now?”

I said “For now… he still needs to rest.” because I was so tired.

Natasha asks “Do you need something?” 

I smiled “Water and food would be nice.”

Steve rushed out to grab the food and drinks.

After eating and drinking, I laid down a bit and fell asleep. 

As my dream consumes me, I was walking among the lands. I looked up to see my father, the mighty God who rules us all. 

Father says “Y/N, you know the rules.”

He knows that I am on earth and trying to save these people. I looked down as I’m guilty. 

I said “Father, you taught us to have empathy and be able to see further than just what is presented for us. How could you turn a blind eye on them?”

Father huffed “Daughter, you know the rules and you know your siblings will want me to…”

I turned to him “Can’t you turn a blind eye on this moment? I’m doing this to save lives. How is that any different when you saved my mother? Or the…”

Father shuts his eyes and says “Enough Y/N, you have a choice to make. Return to your post or…”

I looked at him and asked, “or what father?”

Father said “I will remove all your powers. You can help guide them as you wish but you will have to do it without your powers.”

I looked at him with shock and said “You’re threatening me.”

Father turns to me “Make your choice by midnight tonight.”

I screamed “No!!!”

I woke up and I saw Natasha and Steve looking at me. 

Natasha says “We have food and water. Do you still want to eat?”

I ask “What is the time?”

Natasha says “almost midnight.”

I ran out of the tent and I looked up in the sky. It was bright and the moon was up. I used my powers to summon the weapons and ropes.

If I’m going to lose my powers by midnight, might as well make it worthwhile. I created a wagon to carry old and young people. I made sure there’s a lot of ropes and equipment.

Steve and Natasha followed me and was surprised at my powers. 

I thought of leaving right before midnight. 

Then I heard Bucky groan. 

His fever returned and the infection needed to heal completely or he could die later. 

I had a choice to save him or protect myself. 

I rushed into the tent as held him up in a sitting position. 

Steve asks “What is happening? Who are you?”

I hugged Bucky as I used all my powers to heal him. I’ve watched over him since he was a child. He’s been a good kid and very loyal. I refuse to let him die on my watch. He can help them. 

My body was glowing and I helped Bucky. 

Natasha asks “Why are you rushing? What’s wrong?”

I tell her “My powers will stop at midnight. My father doesn’t want me to help or else I will have to do it in my human form.”

Nat asks “what are you?”

I said “I’m Y/N, Goddess of spirits. I help bring the spirits to heaven or hell.”

Nat felt shaken by the news.

Steve asks “What’s heaven and hell? Afterlife?”

I nodded and soon my powers were weakening and I let Bucky lay down “I have to go. If I don’t make it back by midnight, I’m useless without my powers.”

I was leaving the tent but I was tired. 

Just then I called “Ingrid! Please come help me.”

Ingrid flew down and said “Y/N, Father is angry. I can’t help you.”

Ingrid had black wings and she looks at Natasha and Steve who looked blown away. She uses her magic to make them go to sleep “You didn’t see me! Go back to your tent and sleep” So they wouldn’t remember her and followed her instructions.

I asked her “Take me home. I can’t fly in this condition.”

Ingrid says “Father asked us not to help you after midnight.”

I looked at her and said, “It’s not midnight yet. Fly me up.”

Ingrid gave me the happiest smile “Sis, I’d love to but we have a bet if you would survive this.”

I looked at her confused “Ingrid, you don’t want to help? I’ve done so much for you.”

Ingrid crosses her arms “are we keeping count? You know they need you. They can’t work everything you have just given. We both know you’re staying. Father is angry and there’s no way you can go back up there and expect all is forgiven.”

I sat on the ground as my head was spinning.

Ingrid came up to me and touched me. She transferred her energy and said “I want to help you sis but you need to understand, you broke the rules and whoever brings you back to your post will be punished by father. I can’t risk it. Sorry Y/N! I love you and I bet you will overcome this challenge and accomplish your goals.”

Soon enough everything turns black because Ingrid knocks me out and places me next to Bucky. 

Ingrid smiles and says “You’ll thank me someday.” As she kisses my forehead and leaves, she took one last look at me and Bucky.

—————————————

The next morning, I woke up and realized that I’m still in the tent.

I said “Fuck! Ingrid!” But I felt someone’s arm draped over my tummy.

I pushed the man’s arm away and moved away. I got up and got out of the tent. 

I looked up to the sky and said “Ingrid, once I get back, I’m going to pluck all your feathers” as I pointed in the sky.

I try to use my powers to summon something, nothing came out. My powers are gone but did it mean my mortality too?

Steve and Natasha came up to me because they were shocked to see me.

Steve had a knife so I asked “can I borrow that?”

He hands it to me and I placed it on my finger. I bled.

I said “Fuck!”

He took the knife out of my hand and says “What are you doing?”

Natasha says “She’s human.”

I sucked on my wound and said “I’m stuck here with you guys until my father lifts my powers or possibly dies with you guys.”

Natasha asks “Why? What?”

I looked up and the mountain was going to erupt anytime soon. Steve and Nat looked where I was looking.

Nat asks “You’re worried about us? You came to save us.”

I nodded “We need to pack and leave soon. Once that mountain bursts, we all will die.”

Steve says “We can’t leave. There’s no way out unless we swim but most people can’t swim.”

I tell him “I’m going to help build something for you guys to cross the water. We don’t have much time. We would be lucky to make it down the mountains and given how you guys have to pack. Tomorrow we have to get to the waters. What’s are your names?”

Nat answers “I’m Nat, that’s Steve and the man you saved…”

I smiled and said “Bucky”

They were both shocked and I explained “I’ve watched over him since he was a child. We gods watch over people and I’ve watched Bucky grow.”

Nat looked at me and she asks “Did you happen to send Bucky to our tribe? A lady dropped him off to our chief, Steve’s father, and left.”

I smiled “yes that was me. His mother left him in the basket as it floated down the stream hoping to protect him from the wolves. She died tragically and I had to pick up her spirit, she begged me to save her son.”

I forgot that was the first time I broke the rules to save a human child. I felt bad for his mother so I did it. 

Natasha says “People will ask us to explain who you are, why you’re here? If you dress like this, it would only attract attention.”

Steve says “My people will want to know who you are.” He was already staring at me and surprised at who I am. He’s wrapping his head around me being a goddess. 

Natasha says “We will give her a new identity and I’ll get her changed. Steve, we will need to plan.”

Natasha takes my hand and brings me to her tent. She grabs me something to wear and she says “Here wear this and let me do your hair. It’s too neat.”

Natasha often braids her hair so she braided mine. By the time we were done, Steve was waiting outside. 

Natasha says “We can simply tell people that she is my cousin and she found a way of passage to get out of this mountain.”

Steve thought of it and said, “That’s good because people would question less knowing you’re the only witch we have.”

I stepped out of the tent and Steve was mesmerized at how I looked the part. I blended in the tribe now.

I looked around as the dress was shorter than I expected. It reached my knees but I prefer them longer. The boots were high to cover my calves so it worked. 

Natasha teases Steve “Are you planning to catch flies with that mouth?” knowing that Steve was attracted to me.

Steve shook his head and says “I should rally everyone up!”

Bucky was up and yelled “Steve! Nat! How did you heal me? Whatever you did, it was amazing! The wound has healed significantly. I’m alive!” as he pats himself and the rest of his body.

He took a look at me and says “Who is she?” He didn’t recognize me.

Nat says “She’s my cousin and she came from down the mountains.” I nodded and then she says “Her name is Y/N! She’s going to help us get away from this mountain. Everyone is packing so we can leave tomorrow morning.”

Bucky looked and was shocked as he asks “I thought you said you were alone. As far as I have known you, Natasha, you never mentioned…”

I simply said “We thought we weren’t going to see each other again. She didn’t expect to see me again.”

Natasha hugs me and plays her part “Bucky, it’s painful to mention someone I thought I lost forever.”

Bucky asks “She traveled alone?”

I smiled “Nat and I are gifted. I had premonition where to find her. The mountain is going to explode soon, we need to leave tomorrow morning.”

Bucky knew not to mess with Natasha because she was wise. He nodded but he didn’t feel convinced. 

Steve smiles and says “Let’s all pack. I need to address the tribe.”

I followed them and Steve had to believe in me as he walked up to tell everyone that we are leaving tomorrow. No one questioned him and believed what he said that there’s a passage. 

Steve, Bucky, and some men followed me as we headed to the river where the water was least dangerous but people had to know how to swim. We brought the ropes. 

I tell Steve “we can tie this around this tree and someone has to swim to the other end to tie it on the other tree. We could help people pull themselves across by holding on. We need to build rafts to bring people across.”

We brought the axes and I showed them as we cut off smaller trees and tied them with ropes to make a raft. It took a day as we built as many as we can. 

Steve and Bucky raced each other as they swam across the river. They tied the ropes to the tree on the other side. 

I got in the raft with two other men. We pulled the rope as we grasped to control the raft across the river.

Steve and Buck watch my methods work. 

We were able to go back and I told them “we should be able to do 8 to 10 trips to bring the people across but there’s stuff to bring as well. Let’s go grab more vines from the trees as ropes.”

The men were shocked that I was commanding them.

Steve smiles and says “Listen to her. She’s wise like Natasha.” 

Steve took me to the side as he talks to me privately “My people don’t take orders from strangers. Just tell me what you want to be done and we will get it done.”

I forgot my place that a woman doesn’t lead during this time and said “I’m sorry Steve. I’ll keep that in mind.”

He looked at me and said “We are indebted to you. Thank you for risking your life to save us.”

I nodded and simply followed the simple instructions, 

Bucky came up with an idea once we cut vines off the tree. He said “We could connect all the rafts and make it a path for everyone to step over water and get to the other side. (Essentially a Bridge)

I looked surprised and nodded. 

Bucky started to work on it and he wrapped the rafts together and strung it. He tried to move it into the water and realized it was hard for it stays in one place. The next thing he knew, he'd started to design weights to hold down the raft and tied the raft to the ropes. It helps as children and elders could make it across the river. It was a good plan.

I helped him and once we were done, everyone cheered. 

Bucky looked at me as he was so proud of himself. 

I followed them back to the tribe as most people have packed their stuff, ready to go tomorrow. 

I was resting with Natasha. 

As soon as I fell asleep, Ingrid, Mia, and Sara came to me. 

My three sisters who I have grown close to and loved for over a hundred years.

Ingrid says “Father is still angry. No one is allowed to aid you.”

I huffed “You left me here.”

Mia says “Y/N, we all know you’re being tested.”

Sara yells “Shhh! You’re not allowed to tell her.”

I looked at them and asked “Test me? This is a test!” I heard father would test us and often make us learn about our powers, our selves or what our objective is. I just didn’t think father would test me now over protecting humans. 

Ingrid says “You should go now. You are running out of time. Grab everyone and go!”

Mia says “sorry! We wished we could help you! At least you will learn to…”

Sara covered Mia’s mouth and said “Good luck sister! Go now!”

I jolted up and realized what my sisters were trying to tell me. Father is testing me. I must accomplish my mission by saving the people.

I went outside to check on the mountain. Just like my sister’s warning, the mountain was showing signs to explode and now we must leave earlier than expected. 

I ran back into Natasha’s tent and scream “Let’s go!!! We have to go! Steve!”

Natasha wakes up and looks around “Fuck! Lava is coming down sooner than we expected.”

We started to wake everyone up. Bucky got out of the tent as I ran into him. He held me and asks “What happened?”

I pointed at the mountain and tell him “We have to leave. It’s exploding and soon this whole place will burn down.”

I went to grab the wagon that I made yesterday and I pushed it out. It could hold people and children. I grabbed the horses and made sure we got sort of a carriage. 

Bucky looked wildly at me as he watched me do things that weren’t normal. He grabbed his weapons and items, 

Steve was up and commanding everyone with Natasha. 

We started the torches and made our way down the mountain. It was dangerous to cross the river at night but we have left no choice.

By the time the entire tribe made it down to the river. The mountain exploded and chunks were reining down to the lands. 

I tell Steve “All the strong men swim across but be careful! Children, women, and elders can go through the paths. It’s the fastest.”

The carriage could make it if we drag it through the river with horses. 

Bucky, Steve, and the men were pulling on it with the ropes and taking it across the river with the horses, hoping they don’t drown, 

The mountain erupts and lava was already coming down the mountain. There are also fire chunks coming down and causing a big ash smoke surrounding us. I told them too quickly. Bucky was on the other side trying to take as many children and elders. 

A child fell off the raft and was going down the river. 

Bucky ran and jumped in the water just in time to collect the child before he could drown and go downstream.

I was the last one to go on the raft as I waited for the last people to run over. The lava was already a few meters away. things were burning, animals were running. 

Steve and Bucky scream “Let’s go! Quickly!”

I crossed the rafts and we all rushed down to the other side as the lava touched the water, creating a big smoke.

We were rushing through the forest and I tell Steve “You have to keep going but down this way! There’s a cliff right there and you wouldn’t be able to get down.”

Steve pulls me before him and says “Lead the way Y/N.”

Everyone followed me and soon we were able to stop at a clearing with a cave.

I tell them “we can take a break here. There’s a river with clean water.”

The sun could come up in a few hours. We were exhausted and tired. Natasha asks me “Would you be leaving soon?”

I smiled and said, “Once my powers are back, I’ll know when to leave.”

Steve heard me and he didn’t want me to leave so soon. However, we were out of danger for now.


	2. New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavemen Time Period - The beginning of time when there's not a lot of humans. There are tribes with rules that you may not agree upon.  
> Women and Men had their roles. 
> 
> If you don't like the mention of non-con sex, abuse, child loss, death of characters, please don't go any further.

The next morning, I got up to check if I had powers. I was surprised at how much sleep I needed in this human body.

As I was getting up from the cave, there was some daylight.

I noticed men and women would sleep together and just procreate. To the gods, sex was common too because they simply want to feel.

I haven’t participated in those activities because I’m a young goddess. I was walking outside the cave and checking out the perimeters that are when I heard noises. 

Someone was moaning and groaning as they were fucking up against a tree. I have never seen it or done it before so I was shocked when I saw Bucky stand behind another lady pushing her against the tree. 

Bucky was groaning “Yes Baby! Do I make you feel good?”

She was groaning “Yes Bucky! Like that!”

It felt weird because I felt like my feet were glued to the ground and I couldn’t look away as I see him passionately fuck the lady before him. He had hiked up her dress and just pounds into her. He grabbed her breasts and she groaned “Bucky!”

I felt the blush in my cheeks as he opened his eyes and he caught me looking at him.

I slowly walked away as I realized that she doesn’t see me because her eyes are closed. However, he kept looking at me as he pounded into her and I just rushed to leave.

He smiled as he saw my expression. I was pale and shocked. 

I went to the river and washed my face. I just needed time to accept what humans like to do. Why did I feel jealous of the woman being pounded by Bucky? I’ve watched over him over the years. I shouldn’t feel this way for a human being. 

Just as I was in my thoughts, Steve came close and said “Good morning”. He saw what I saw too but I walked away. He wanted to have sex too after seeing Bucky since it was easy for him to get women in the tribe to open their legs to him. However, Steve wanted to see if I wanted him. The tribe women simply offer it to the men as a mutual agreement among their tribe. There’s no attachment, no marriage, and simple arrangement. The men provide security, food, and whatever they need to protect the women. The women are the gatherers to help with procreating, manage the household, and setting up the tribe. 

There’s a mutual acceptance between men and women. Often if a woman resists, the man could overpower her to just take her. It’s primal instincts and the natural order of things. I knew remaining her may cause problems or run into problems, which is why I made sure Steve understood I am not any woman. You can’t have me unless I provided you consent.

Steve knew Y/N wasn’t just anybody. She was a god and very much capable of killing him if she wanted to. 

I said “Good morning!” As I looked sad. 

Steve can tell I was affected by Bucky “We have a lot of kids and it’s part of growing our tribe that we continue to have…”

I nodded and said “Sex” finishing it for him.

Steve already told all the men that Y/N was off-limits. I belonged to him because I saved us all. I just didn’t know it yet. He was trying to protect me and maybe if there’s a chance, I’d open my legs to him and only him. He would be honored to lay with a goddess.

Steve asks “Are you leaving us?”

I shook “Apparently my job isn’t done yet. My powers return when I’ve accomplished my goals. We may need to head further. Last night, I heard the land rumbled and it sounds like a lot of movement is happening.”

Steve says “Our tribe has never traveled this far.”

I tell him “I understand but we can get to a safe spot. I believe if we travel for a month. We should arrive somewhere safe. We need water so ask everyone to replenish their water skins.”

Steve asks “what else should I be concerned with?”

I tell him “Keep moving. The earth is erupting. Keep heading south because the south grounds erupted earlier months ahead. It would be safe for you to go there. If not, we can build bigger rafts, the ones where we can live on the water until the lands are safe.

He looked at me like I was insane. 

I smiled as I took a stick and simply drew a boat shape “It’s new and changes are good. Believe in that.”

Steve looked at me and says “Are you staying with us for the entire journey?”

I shook my head and said “I don’t know. I’ve never spent this much time with humans before. Once my powers return then I can leave.”

He smiles “Thank you for helping us.”

Steve was looking at me than my lips as he was close. 

Apart from me wanted to understand how it felt but I wasn’t sure. As he was getting closer, I moved away “Steve, we can’t.”

He was disappointed but not too surprised at my reactions.

Bucky came looking for me thinking that he scared me off but he noticed how close Steve was to me. What surprised him the most is that I declined Steve’s advances. No one ever declined a tribe leader’s advances. They would be happy to mother his children. It’s some sense of pride. 

Y/N wasn’t like the rest of them. She enjoyed keeping to herself and right now, she wouldn’t kiss Steve and have sex with him. Steve initiated in the past and all the women in the tribe have taken him including Natasha. It’s part of respect.

Y/N wouldn’t respect Steve but he trusts a lot in her.

Bucky knew Steve for a long time. Once Steve has set his mind to something, he will have it. Steve looked different with Y/N like he wasn’t angry instead he looked determined to change it. Bucky saw Steve admires Y/N and appreciated her which was weird for their time.

Men didn’t have to take a no from a woman. Men often overpower Women and show them who's their protector. Steve, the tribe leader had every right to claim anyone in the tribe. 

Steve claimed Y/N but she’s not accepting him which was odd for Bucky. What does that even mean? 

All of this was strange for Bucky. 

He slowly walked away knowing that we were going to head back to the cave and wake up everyone with today’s agenda.

Natasha and some tribe members were working on the walls in the cave to tell a story. 

Once they made their art walls. We are heading down further south. 

Steve watched me walk up to the high grounds with my weapons to look up for signs. 

Soon we were walking through the open lane with tall grasses. 

Something felt weird as we walked through. The men were chopping the grass as we went through. 

It was eerie. No other animals on sight but I saw little birds fly up from the grasses that was 10 meters out. Something is in the grass and it’s moving slowly to us.

I ran up to Steve and said “Get the torches!”

He didn’t understand but I told him “Something is in the grasses!” As I point where the birds flew up.

Steve turns to his people and roars “Make the torches!”

I grabbed a stick and took two rocks to work it quickly.

Steve screams “Kill circle!”

All the children moved to the center. The men picked up their spears and were standing outside the circle to defend the women and children. 

I had my arrows and bow. Bucky had him as well.

We looked around and soon enough there’s movement m. A giant saber tooth tiger was rushing towards us, Bucky and I took shots at it. The men were scared and we had to hope that the tiger would stop. Steve and Bucky took their spears and charged for the tiger. I saw another tiger approaching from another end, where the kill circle was open because the men and Steve approach the first tiger. 

I screamed, “There’s two!”

Steve and Bucky were occupied with the first one as they couldn’t hear me. Everyone was scrambling and screaming. I was trying to kill the second tiger but then the tiger clawed at one of the women who couldn’t move fast enough to dodge. She was one of the pregnant ladies.

I shot a bunch of arrows and rushed to it as it mauled her and dragging her away. I grabbed the spear as I jumped on its back and stabbed it’s head a few times. The tiger bucked me off its back as I did a kill shot into its neck before landing on my back. 

I felt all the air leave my body as my body reached the ground. I had to get back to finishing off the tiger. 

The men rushed to the second tiger. Natasha screams. Steve and Bucky finished killing the first tiger as they watched me get up painfully. Natasha rushed to the pregnant lady who was going to die from her wounds. 

I looked up into the sky “Ingrid, Mia, Sara, help her! Please! Anyone! ” I begged but no one came. None of my sisters came. 

The lady was dying as we watched her pass in Natasha’s arms. Everyone was crying. 

Natasha asks me “Are you okay?”

I didn’t know the pregnant lady but I felt sad. If I noticed it earlier then she wouldn’t have died.

We pulled her corpse back while both tigers are dead. 

I had tears and I needed to sit down.

Steve held me and asks “Are you okay?”

Bucky noticed the attentive touches and words that Steve says to me. I didn’t respond and couldn’t say anything. 

Natasha says “Y/N tried to kill the tiger as fast as she could but Ana still died.”

Steve went to look as he screams in agony. Ana was carrying his child. He apologized “I’m so sorry!” As he held Ana’s corpse.

Bucky reminded everyone “We need to get somewhere safe. This is still an open area. It’s not safe. We bury our dead quickly, let’s gut these tigers, take what we need, and go soon.” As he walked up to me and then he noticed minor wounds on my arms. Steve nods and tells everyone to be careful as the women gut the tigers, skin the fur, and work at it. We will cook the meat and travel soon before night falls.

He grabbed some supplies and brought them to me. 

I looked away so he helped patch me up. 

I said, “Thank you!”

He said “You need to be careful! Those animals could have killed you.”

I responded “It killed her. I should have detected it earlier.”

He shook his head and said “We are the hunters, we should have seen it but we couldn’t. Don’t be hard on yourself. We haven’t seen Tigers in a long time.”

I nodded and he left me to go check his other mates.

Steve buried Ana. He cried as she was someone he cared for.

Bucky came up and updated Steve that the perimeters are safe for now but they need to get to higher grounds before nightfall. There looks like a cave over there so they will head there as soon as everyone finishes gutting the two tigers and skinning them.

As soon as they did it, Steve wanted to give me a tiger’s fur but I shook my head and turned away. 

Everyone saw it and they were shocked. I wasn’t aware that the warrior who takes down an animal like a saber tooth tiger would get the fur. 

One of the tribe men “How dare she? She can’t reject.”

I turned to them and realized I made another mistake. 

I turned back to Steve and accepted the fur right away. 

Steve smiles as I got the hang of his people’s expectations.

Steve turns to everyone “Today, we lost Ana! It’s unfortunate. We wished that she would reach the afterlife and find her peace. Ana will remain in our hearts forever. We need to find a cave so that we can protect ourselves.”

Everyone cheered for Steve and his leadership.

We headed south. I left the tiger’s fur with the kids sitting in the wagon as they were fascinated with it. 

I walked near them as I kept an eye out for any more predators. This is how humans live. Always constant lookout. We found a cave to settle down in and managed to find a nice water source. 

The women and children were asked to wash up first with the men guarding. 

I felt it was weird because they would look at us while we were washing up. I hid behind a rock and tried to wash up quickly in the water. I washed all the blood off my hair and body. I realized that I may have taken a little longer than usual. 

Everyone already left and I was trying to get to my dress but it’s missing. 

I walked closer to the exit when Bucky appeared with a new dress for me. 

I hid behind the rock to cover myself.

Bucky confirms his suspicions, I’m a virgin, untouched and Steve placed his claims on me. Now that makes sense. It doesn’t mean that Bucky wouldn’t try to make his move. The ladies always have a choice to decide on a different mate.

He looked at me and said “I thought you might want a new dress. I got it off, Nat.”

I nodded and said, “Thank you!” As he handed me the dress and moved away to give me space. 

I wore it quickly as the men were heading to bathe soon. I tried to get out quickly and almost slipped. Bucky caught me just in time and we were close. To the point, our lips almost met. 

His hands were on my ass and then his lips dropped to kiss me. My eyes were wide as I straighten up before pushing him.

That was my first kiss and he took it. I saw the change in his eyes and it looked like he wanted more but I shook my head as I walked by him. 

He held my hand and said, “You could choose me.”

I looked at him because I did choose to save him. What did he mean?

Bucky looks at me “If you want me, you have to say it.”

He lets my hand go so I can return to Natasha’s side. My feelings felt disturbed. The image of him fucking another person was still fresh from this morning. 

I went back to Natasha and asked “Do the men just demand sex from you whenever they want?”

Natasha smirks “Who dared to come after you? Steve already claimed you. You are off-limits.”

I looked at her and asked, “I belong to Steve?”

Natasha nods “Well it keeps the men away from you.”

We watched one of the men go up to a woman, ask her something, she shook her head but he grabbed her, lifted her over his shoulders, and walked off. He was going to have sex with her, like it or not.

Natasha says “Most of us are treated like this every day unless the leader claims you. No one dares to take you away from him unless they want to challenge Steve.”

I looked at Steve who was already kissing another lady as he drank earlier trying to forget about Ana’s death.

Natasha tells me “The only man I know who could match Steve in fighting would be Bucky. Both men are charming and strong. Most ladies find Bucky softer and sensual lover.”

I giggled and looked at Natasha “Did you…”

Natasha sighs “I can’t have children.”

I asked, “Why not?”

Natasha shrugs “I don’t know but I’ve tried many times.”

I felt bad for her so I said: “I’m sorry!”

Natasha wipes her eyes as it was a touchy subject for her. 

Natasha asks “Do you guys not do things up there like us?”

I explained that all of us are my father’s children. We were born with abilities and were meant to specifically. We may sex with one another but nothing blossoms from it. Now I think of it, we are all half-siblings. My father often found our mothers to have us. 

Nat and I laughed when we realized neither of our worlds was any different. It both sucked. 

I laid down as we talked. I fell asleep at some point.

When I woke up, I felt Bucky’s lips touch mine. He was hovering over me and he kissed me. I pushed him back and said, “No! Stop it!”

He asked “Do you want to stop? Are you sure you don’t want to know how it feels?”

I hated how he makes me feel tingly. Parts of me want to light up. He’s pulling his charms trying to coax me into giving myself into him. 

I shook my head and said “Please no!” I shoved him back. 

He sighs and gets up. 

He smiles and says “I can’t wait until you beg me to take you.” He winks.”

This man was so pushy and relentless. 

I ignored him for the rest of the trip and made sure to keep an eye out for him. 

He would make sure I get food and drinks. 

At least he picks the good parts of the meat, he would reserve them for me first and give it to me. I often give it to the children, which he noticed and he liked me more.

Steve noticed the change in Bucky’s attitude but hasn’t said anything because it was harmless. I didn’t reciprocate which helped Steve felt reassured that Bucky’s attempts were futile. 

——————————————

Bucky made sure I always felt safe, it was part of his way trying to provide for me and maybe I would feel good about him but it wasn’t working.

I woke up early to go to the river to wash up and I would check where we are heading on high grounds, Bucky would join me. 

We would stand on the top ground and he would say “A woman shouldn’t have to do this. I don’t know why Steve allows you…”

I tell him “Why do you think I care about what a man thinks? I wouldn’t travel alone if I did. You’re wasting your time. I’m not going to give it to you. Just because you think you’re hot, doesn’t mean anything will happen.”

Bucky was cheeky “You think I am hot?” As he started to flex his muscles and his chest out. I roll my eyes and I couldn’t believe I gave it away that he’s hot. Of course, he is. 

His deep blue eyes make me lost when I look at him. 

It’s weird because he was a baby when I first brought him to the tribe. Now he’s a grown man and he’s chasing me around. 

I’m not going to be around for a long time so I didn’t want to hurt him. It’s been two weeks since he made his voice pretty clear about wanting me but I’ve refused each day because I didn’t want to hurt him. 

Natasha has been teasing me because I wouldn’t give in. She knew Bucky was pretty determined. 

Steve was respectful, he tried to kiss me twice but I would refuse him and warned him my dagger is next. Don’t make me kill.

I never felt anything for Steve but my heart was soft for Bucky. The attention he gave was touching. 

We were making our way down south and came across a tribe. 

Steve spoke with the chief, his name is Rumlow and he was friendly. Opening up his lands for us. 

I noticed the women and children were scared of Rumlow as they approach and they didn’t look like they were taken care of. Their clothes and faces were dirty like they beg for scraps. I’ve seen a lot of victims and they looked like them.

Steve’s women and children weren’t afraid of Steve like that. Something felt off. There are signs that Rumlow isn’t a good chief.

Rumlow’s tribe started to offer food to our people and I noticed Rumlow’s men didn’t eat or drink first. They were being too accommodating by giving it to us. Just when Steve was about to take the offer, I walked up to him and said “You should let the host drink it first. Showing our respects.”

Rumlow was scared and I already knew something was off with him as he says “No! You guys traveled so far and I insist that you…”

I tell Steve “He’s lying!” As I take the bowl of water away from Steve.

Rumlow slaps me and says “How dare you to speak between two of us?”

Steve was angry and he screams “Don’t you ever touch her!”r

One of Steve’s man drinks the water and started to fall asleep.

Bucky screams “It’s a trap!”

Just then Rumlow takes out his hidden dagger and started to attack Steve. 

A war broke loose as Rumlow’s men vs. Steve’s men. 

Bucky was trying to get to me as I got up and defended myself. He was being precise and started to fight them tactically and taking every person in sight. 

Steve needed help as Rumlow purposely set up a trap to kill him. 

I pushed Steve out of the way as I saw a man got up with a blowing dart. 

A small dart pierces my shoulder. 

I screamed in pain while Steve and Bucky riled up to take down Rumlow and his men.

Steve screams “Why are you doing this?” As he fought with Rumlow. 

Rumlow laughs “We don’t need you, just the woman is fine. The rest can die!”

Steve says “You will die!”

I got up and said, “You die first Rumlow!”

Rumlow laughs “I’ll fuck her first and make you watch!” As he spits in Steve’s face. Rumlow’s men tried to come up and attack Steve, I took the ax and swung at them. 

I stumbled and Steve screams “Y/N!” Causing Bucky to rush up.

Bucky fought through the small army to get to me and once he got there, he was angry that I was still swinging.

Steve screams “Get her to Nat!”

Rumlow laughs “How cute? Are you in love with your fuck toy?”

Steve screams at him “Die Rumlow!”

Steve tackled Rumlow and rolled down the hill.

Bucky says “Stay down Y/N! Do not fucken move. I swear woman, I will spank you if you move.” He was scared for me and he didn’t like how I was still defending Steve while a dart sticking out of my shoulder. 

Bucky versus three men and hurts them and takes them down. I had to say it was amazing. Maybe due to my injury, I might have licked my lips or bit my lower lip as I watched him fight. I groaned “He’s so yummy looking.”

Bucky giggled as he watched me have dilated eyes and I was ready to jump his bones but first he needed to protect me.

He looked ruthless and determined like ‘Don’t fuck with me look! I will kill you.’ As soon as he was done, I was getting drowsy and tired. 

Bucky asks “Y/N? What’s wrong?”

He grabbed one of the men and asked “What was in the dart?”

The man panicked “Induces sleep! She will be fine in a few hours.”

Bucky knocks them out as they begged for mercy. 

Steve tried to kill Rumlow but the man jumped off the cliff and went into the waters.

Some of his men did the same meaning that they knew they could survive the fall.

I was sleeping in Bucky’s arms. 

Steve brought all the women and children that were with Rumlow into the center to question them. 

Rumlow killed other tribes that came along or he would threaten the chief to give him some women. He killed the men, children, and old people. Taking only the women forcing them to breed. 

Steve looks at me who defended him and warned him when something came up.

Steve says “Y/N saved my life. Nat can you set up a place for her to rest.” He turns to the rest of the men of Rumlow’s tribe “What will Rumlow do when he’s defeated? Where is the heading now?”

Bucky picked me up to follow Natasha. 

He placed me in a cushioned sleeping ground. 

Bucky heard me “Mmm Bucky!” He smiled as he didn’t want to leave me but he had to. He kissed my forehead.

Natasha notices and smiles as Bucky leaves.


	3. Desires

Steve let the tribe rest for tonight with the guards set up to monitor for Rumlow’s attack. We plan to take everything and leave tomorrow morning.

I woke up after 4 hours of good sleep. 

Natasha told me “We are safe! Go back to bed! We are leaving early in the morning.”

I nodded and got up anyway. I went out to check our surroundings. I walked around and found the food to eat. 

Bucky kept an eye on me as soon as I left the tent but he wouldn’t let me see him. 

He was observing me make sure I was fine. 

I went outside and noticed Rumlow’s people were tied up and sleeping against the trees. I felt bad for them because they were shaking. I grabbed the fur and sheets and covered them. 

The men looked up and said “We are sorry! We didn’t mean to hurt you.”

I nodded and said “Just rest!”

Steve was sleeping so I didn’t want to wake him up. 

I walked towards our supplies to check and went to walk around the premises. I felt someone followed me so I purposely walked faster. Bucky followed me and when he noticed I disappeared. He was shocked. 

He spun around and looked for me.

I showed up behind the tent and asked “Why are you following me?”

Bucky looked at me and was surprised “I just wanted to make sure you were fine.”

I reminded him “I’m not your concern. Just go to sleep.”

Bucky said “I can’t. I’m on duty.”

I tell him “I’ll keep watch. You can rest.”

Bucky shook his head “Steve will have my head. I prefer not. Today was a close call.”

He walked up to me and he checked my shoulder as he lifted the fur-like he had the rights to my body. He inspected the wound and noticed the bruise and redness.

He looked at me and made me open my eyes wide and asks “Are you feeling okay? Do you have any other symptoms?”

I shook my head as I moved away from him. He was caressing me like I’m his lover. 

Bucky then proceeds to go onto the platform that Rumlow and his men built to help oversee the field, just to see if Rumlow and his men would return.

Bucky says “Come join me! I got a nice blanket.”

I followed him up, I didn’t know why but I guess we might as well keep watch.

As we sit down on the tower, he pats the spot next to him as he says “We have to share the blanket.” the man was patient about cheeky for thinking of this. I sat down next to him as he wraps me with the blanket.

We looked out and kept watch. Bucky looked at me as I peered around. 

Bucky asks “Why do you say no to Steve?”

I looked at him and was confused at the statement but I guess to him, it’s weird that I am turning down Steve’s advances. 

I said, “I don’t want to belong to anyone.”

Bucky doesn’t understand but asks “How do you plan to have the protection, food, and shelter?”

I looked out and sigh “I can live anywhere and go anywhere. I prefer not to be tied down by someone or people.”

Bucky didn’t understand that rationality but he does say “I give it to you that you’re strong but it wouldn’t be wise.”

I challenged him “Did I not kill a tiger? What makes you any different than me? Why do I have to hand myself over?”

Bucky nods and says “You are wiser than most women I’ve met but that doesn’t mean you could survive alone. Being with people would be good. I think Steve is a good leader and if you had to be with anyone, he would be the best fit.”

I don’t know how to respond to that.

Bucky admits “I wouldn’t be happy about it but I know it’s the best choice for you.”

I didn’t understand what he meant as I looked up to him for an answer.

He moved in closer to invade my space “I wouldn’t want Steve to be able to kiss you like this.”

He moved in for another kiss and this time, I didn’t push him back. I felt his arms surrounded me as he pulled me closer for the kiss. Perhaps we were close to dying and every day felt like a challenge, we never knew if we would live for another day. I wanted to feel his kiss and lips.

I didn’t know how to kiss him. I tried and eventually I was left breathless once he pulled apart.

My cheeks were probably pink and he smiled at my shyness.

Bucky says “You look beautiful and your lips are so soft.”

His hands were touching me in spots that were too intimate.

I was going to tell him ‘We have to stop!’ but his lips were over mine again. This time, his hand massaged my breast. He reached from my side as he slides in to squeeze causing me to moan against his lips.

I pressed my hands against his chest and I shook my head “No! Please stop!”

Bucky’s hand got bolder and he smiles as he says “I just want you to feel good. I promise this would feel so good. We don’t have to have sex.”

I looked at him conflicted as I don’t know how to respond. He pulled me into a kiss again and this time his hand moved further down between my legs and reached for my folds.

Bucky whispers “I promise, I’d only take you if you begged me. Let me make you feel good.”

His hand was between my legs and I hung onto his shoulders. He pressed against my side and continued to kiss me to shut me up. 

I felt him slide along my folds and he probes it with his finger causing me to groan against him.

He laughed as he watched me lose myself.

Bucky asks “Have you ever done this before?”

I shook my head and he started dipping his finger inside of me causing me to clutch him. He laid me down onto the platform as he moved to my side kissing my lips, cheeks, and side of my head as he continued to He had an arm wrapped around me playing with my breast and the other one was between my legs.

I knew I should just stop but I was curious. I wanted to feel good as well.

Bucky can feel the tightness in my core and he smiled as he worked in and out of me. 

He knew he had to be patient as he worked me slowly. Some day, I’ll accept him and take him in

I moaned “Bucky!” as I felt the rise of my breath and emotions. Something was building up and I didn’t know what.

Soon enough, he stretched me deliciously with two fingers causing me to worry.

His fingers were doing so good. I shook my head as I came all over his fingers. I felt I had no control, as a dame broke through and nothing else mattered. My body was shaking and I was unsure of what to do.

I looked up and it was Bucky who watched me like a hawk.

Bucky asks “Do you want me to take you? I can make you feel so good.”

I pushed back and said “We can’t. I’m sorry!” I closed my legs and pulled away. He can tell that I was in distress.

He pulled his hand away from me and then he looked up to me sensually as he sucked his fingers.

It was the most thrilling and terrifying feeling I had for him. 

Bucky tells me “You taste so good, just like I imagined.”

I eventually rushed to get down of the tower and headed back to my tent. 

I couldn’t face Bucky again without thinking of what he just did. I shouldn’t have allowed it but I was curious.

I clenched my legs together as I still felt his fingers between my legs all night long. The sensation was still there. 

After I left, Bucky jacked off because he truly wanted to fuck me but he knew he had to be patient that one day, I’ll hand myself over. For now, he will proceed slowly with me. As he smiles at the progress and how satisfying it was to cum fantasizing about me. That was a first for Bucky because he never had to wait for anyone before. 

Among the men, he’s the second most desired man in the tribe.

______________________________

The next day, we packed and continued to head south. Steve gave Rumlow’s men the option to stay or leave. 

Rumlow’s men came along but Steve tells them “If you betray me, I will kill you.”

They all nodded and continued to follow us since we planned to take the women and kids. 

Steve was a good leader and people find him pretty fair. No one questions his authority. He would address them right away. 

We were heading down south. Rumlow and his men who survived jumping off the cliff were on their way as well.

Bucky tried to spend the morning with me but I would avoid him at all cost. I’m always with the women and children, not alone.

I’ve noticed his strategy was to get me alone. I just couldn’t face him after what we did yesterday. I allowed it.

Natasha asks “Why are you avoiding him?”

I told her “We can’t go any further. I’m not from here and you know it.”

Natasha nods and asks “What if your father wanted you here to live among us? Do you think he’ll let you go soon?”

I looked at her and realized that she could be right. My father is known to test my siblings for different things; allowing them to realize more about themselves. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. He’s going to make sure I suffer a while.

I turned to Nat and said “I shouldn’t allow my emotions to get in the way again. It’s not good.”

Natasha smiles “Maybe you just need to enjoy your life here. Stop thinking too much. By the way, thanks for saving us yesterday. You’re the bravest and stupidest.”

I was confused at her compliment and said “Thanks, Nat!”

We walked and helped pushed the wagon when needed.

The wagon gave us tracks and it led Rumlow to track us down.

I saw a few horses up the hill and smiled. 

I went to Steve “We need to capture them, it would help with pulling the wagon and our stuff.”

Steve looked at me and smirks “Okay, let’s set up a trap.”

I tell him “You can’t kill them or eat them. They are gentle beings with deadly kicks.”

Steve nods and he goes to his men to discuss how to trap the three horses we saw.

Bucky came up to me as I was observing. He’s always looking for an opportunity to talk to me. 

Bucky asks “What if I catch them for you? Would you allow me to spend some time with you alone?”

I looked at him sternly “No!”

Bucky was smug and he whispers “I promise you would enjoy it very much like the other night.”

I pushed him away and said, “No! Stop it Bucky!”

Bucky says “You feel very soft and I can’t wait to…”

I was embarrassed and I covered his mouth. Steve was busy that he didn’t realize that Bucky was saying things loudly to embarrass me on purpose.

I said “Shut up Bucky! Stop this nonsense. Nothing is happening and we can’t. Steve will kill you.”

Bucky challenges me “You’re not afraid of Steve. You’re afraid of what you’re feeling for me.” he took a few steps to get closer to me as he whispers “You like what I did to you. Why are you trying to fight it?”

I turned to him “You can have other women in the tribe. Go find one of them and fuck. I’m not one of them for you to pick on. Bye Bucky!”

Bucky says “I’ll wait for you to come around beautiful!” as he winks at me.

I went to get my ropes.

He followed me and as I turned around “Leave me alone.”

Bucky says “I’m only gathering items, not following you.” as he found a tree with apples and grabbed some of them. My items were near the tree. As I leaned down grabbing the ropes, he purposely stood near me hovering. He knew this spot was away from everyone in the tribe so he pushed me against the tree and clashes his lips against mine.

I pushed against his shoulders and held my hands against the tree.

Bucky truly wanted to take me against the tree but he wanted me to be satisfied, not angry.

I tried to tell him “Stop Bucky! Please stop!” but he kept kissing me and moving down my throat. I knew I shouldn’t but I groaned against him which encouraged him more. 

His hand reached down to touch me there again.

I shook my head as he leaned me against the tree. 

My hands couldn’t push him off me.

Bucky tells me “Scream if you want me to stop. Steve will come to save you and I’ll never be near you again. Go!”

I hated him for pushing me this far. How could he do this? This is wrong.

I was getting ready to scream when he shut me up with his lips.

Bucky says “I’ll take you over the edge again.” as he slid a finger inside of me causing me to breathe out hard.

Bucky says “Moan louder for me, god, you feel so tight around my fingers.”

I was leaning back as he kept digging inside of me.

The next thing I knew, he’s on his knees and hiking one of my legs over his shoulders. 

I had to suppress my moans as he licked me and played with my bud. 

I groaned “Bucky! Please!”

He loved it and he wanted to have me by myself so he could show me ways how to get off.

I held onto his head as he worked his magic. It felt so hot and so good. I was moaning as he continued. 

He knew what he was doing and soon, I arched up trying to conceal my orgasm moans. He did it again and this time, I knew things weren’t going back to before. 

I felt small and vulnerable against the tree. 

I looked away as Bucky pulls up and he was happy to make me feel good. 

I could see the tent from his pants and he gave me the look like he wanted to do more. 

He pulled down his pants to show me.

My mouth turned into a big O as I watched him stroke himself. He’s huge. There’s no way I could fit that. 

Bucky came forward and I was going to scream but he placed a hand over my mouth.

Bucky tells me “shhh… I’m not going to fuck you but it would be nice if you could return the favor.”

I shook my head and he smiles “Just your hands would do.”

He spat onto his hands and grabbed my hands as he shows me how to stroke him.

I was nervous at the same time curious. I started to touch him there as he leads me to wrap my hands around him. He moans “Fuck Y/N! Faster. Someday, I want your mouth.”

He kisses me as I continued to stroke him. 

It felt so weird as he kissed me on my cheeks, throat, and over my chest while I stroke him. 

He would remind me “Use your spit.”

I listened and followed his instructions. I wanted him to feel good too without jeopardizing my virginity. 

He was breathing down hot and heavy at me as he made out with me. 

He tells me “I can’t wait for you to beg me to take you. It will be so good Y/N. Trust me, you will so much more than just my fingers and lips. I’m so close.”

In a few moments, he came onto the tree as he pulls away from me and roughly jerks himself until completion. I could see him go animalistic as he moans “Y/N!”

I was feeling something between my legs like I’m throbbing for him. I couldn’t. I pulled down my dress properly and grabbed the ropes. 

Bucky pulled his pants up and went to clean his hands by the river as he was pleased with the progress with me. 

I avoided him at all cost and made sure I wasn’t alone.

____________________________________________

Bucky trapped the horses with the apples and soon we managed to rope them without hurting them. As soon as he got close, he gave them more apples and he touched them like he knew what he was doing.

Steve smirks “Bucky has always been an animal whisperer. He’s great at capturing them.”

I asked, “Why don’t you guys farm animals?”

He asks “Farm?”

I realized Steve and his tribe doesn’t understand it but I answer “You can help breed these animals and keep them around. Feed them, shelter them and they will take care of you as well. Also, once you settle down, you can plant vegetables for food. Just need to find the right conditions, seasons and it would help your tribe survive.”

Steve looks and looked at me like I was a precious item.

He asks “Are you sure you can’t stay with us?” he placed his hand over mine and I pulled away.

I looked at him and said “I’m only temporary here and I don’t plan to stay. You know that.”

Steve smiles and says “You could just stay..”

I knew men were greedy but I didn’t think it was to this extent. Bucky and Steve are driven by their emotions, desires, and lust.

I moved away and he came closer. This time I said “No Steve!” he halted. I was scared and I tell him firmly “If you want my help then you should stop at this moment. I’m not someone you can claim and take. I will leave one day. Don’t give me a reason to come back with vengeance.” it was a threat and he knew it.

Steve normally doesn’t take anyone’s threat lightly but this time, he knew he could be risking a lot by making me his enemy.

I tell him “I’m here to help and once I’m done, I’m leaving.”

Steve nods and he realizes that I wouldn’t be sleeping with anyone anyway. He wouldn’t touch me either. Just keeping me safe.

I saw something in his eyes. It was the same spirit of that Tiger I took down. Steve has the same ability to unleash his inner beast on me if he wanted to. Right now, the only thing that is keeping him at bay is my help. 

I had to focus on helping them achieve their goals then I could be free from this place.

Steve respectfully left me and I went to see Natasha as I felt the high tension. I helped out with the ladies as much as I can and I started to sleep with the children. Making sure I never got alone time to be with Bucky and Steve.

Both the men were demanding and relentless. Now and then they would try something.

Bucky noticed the change in me. I didn’t like to be close to him and stopped giving myself opportunities to be with him alone. I went to bed early. Rose early to cook for everyone and I followed my tasks diligently. 

__________________________________

The next few weeks, I managed to dodge Bucky & Steve. If I were to go up to them, it was open areas or I would wait for them to come to see me when there are Natasha and children.

Bucky and Steve noticed my unwillingness to be close to either of them.

We were traveling south and we reached another body of water. We tried going around it but it was hard with a big waterfall and hills then a big cave. 

We noticed the earth was rumbling nights ago. 

I’ve climbed up the hills and looked around. Natasha went with me as we both needed to understand what was happening. We saw a dried-up river that got filled up recently. It means the grounds are moving and we aren’t safe.

Steve and Bucky came to see as we mentioned “the water wasn’t here two nights ago.”

Steve asks me “What do you think is happening?”

I tell him “We need to get to higher grounds. If the water is coming in, there’s a chance these lands will be covered. Head for the mountains. The clouds are coming in, there could be more rainfall. Let’s go.”

We were rushing everyone as we headed to the mountains where there are caves. The rain started to pick up and everyone was getting wet. Thank god for the horses as it dragged the wagon up the hills. 

Just as we were heading to the cave, Rumlow jumped out with his crew. 

Rumlow screams “Die!” as his group of men came after Steve & Bucky.

Bucky pushes me and says “Get them to the cave! Go now!”

Natasha and I pushed everyone to continue as Steve faces off Rumlow.

Bucky defended us and then we found out one of the men that traveled with us kept leaving hints for Rumlow. 

The man was named John and he was trying to stop us from going into the cave. 

It was us women, children & elders up against John. All the men were defending Steve against Rumlow. I had no choice but having to face off John myself.

I tell Natasha “Go ahead! I’ll take him.”

Natasha screams back “I should get Bucky.”

I turned to her “No! It’s too late. Just go. Get them there. The rain isn’t going to slow down. Get them to safety.”

John was sizing me up and said “Rumlow asked me to keep you safe until he comes back. He would be happy that I saved you for him.” as he shows his true face. This man acted like a loyal servant to Steve and kept sucking up to him for the past weeks.

I felt something weird but now it’s confirmed. The man started to come at me but I pulled out my little dagger as I used it to hurt him. 

I might have marked his face and he was now angry.

He lunged at me and I was moving him away from the women and children who were getting past us. 

John says “The men will all die and you will suffer for your defiance.”

I smirked “I think it’s the other way around.”

John jumps at me and we tumble down the hill. The rain caused everything to be muddy so we both struggled to get up. Just then the ground under me and him were coming apart. The Mud was sliding and I ran as fast as I can to jump to the other side of the hill. I barely made it as John & mud went down first. 

The rain was coming down so hard that I couldn’t see my way to the cave anymore. There was a small cave where I ran into shelter myself. I couldn’t see Steve, Bucky, or anyone anymore. I just had to wait it out.

Meanwhile, Steve faced off Rumlow. They fought. 

Rumlow tried to tell his men to jump at the chance to kill Steve but then a mudslide was happening. 

Steve grabbed his men as they ran up the hill. Rumlow and his men were following. They all jumped for higher grounds and almost fell down the side of the hill. Bucky grabbed hold of Steve and pulled him up at the last second so that he could fall to his death. 

Rumlow and his men were on the other side of the hill as they ran off. 

Bucky pulls Steve “Let’s get inside the cave. We can defend ourselves away from this soft ground.”

Steve could only nod as his men retreated into the cave. It took some time to get there.

Steve and Bucky found Natasha and everyone was shocked to hear that Rumlow is still out there and so was Y/N.

They asked what happened.

Natasha says “One of the men, John was the traitor leaving hints for Rumlow and he was facing off Y/N. She asked me to go into the cave with everyone else while she faced him off. I haven’t seen her since.”

Bucky was angry as he grabbed supplies and determined to go find Y/N. 

Steve held him back and said “You can’t go out there. It’s too dangerous.”

Bucky says “She has nothing with her beside her weapons. She fought for our children and women. I’m fast and I can find her. She might not survive the night.”

Steve was conflicted and he said, “Rumlow could be out there.”

Bucky looked determined and said “Nothing is getting in my way. He would have to answer to my ax”

He packed some food into his bag and a blanket. He also got some water and he hugged Steve before saying “I’ll find her.”

Steve says “Be safe!” as he pats Bucky’s back.

Bucky went to look for me even though he could barely see. He held his ax to get to the side of the hill. The mudslide has drifted a lot of the land. Bucky noticed that there’s another cave and he went there as he saw a flickering campfire.

As soon as he got there, Rumlow and his men were trying to take me. I spent all my energy stabbing the men and pushing them over the edge. 

Rumlow laughed “I’m going to have a taste of you and I’m going to kill you slowly for hurting my men.”

I was exhausted as 8 men vs. me. Well, now 5 left.

I surprised them when they came into my cave.


	4. Chief gets his way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex, Smut, Romance but also rape scene

Bucky jumped and attacked Rumlow. Bucky knew what he had to do. He took the Ax and cut through Rumlow’s throat and everyone was shocked at what just happened. 

All the men were shocked and realized their leader was gone.

Bucky held up his Ax and said “You guys are never getting a chance to hurt anyone again.”

Bucky and I killed everyone in the cave with no mercy. Before Bucky came, they were saying the most violent things they would have done to me.

As soon as we were done, I sat back down and realized that Bucky saved my life.

Bucky just pulled the dead bodies and dropped them over the side of the cliff. He didn’t want a surviving thug coming after us during our sleep.

As soon as we pushed the last corpse. Bucky held me up and checked for injuries and wounds.

I shook my head and said “I’m fine. They didn’t get to hurt me.”

Bucky laughed “I’m surprised you held your grounds.”

I shut my eyes because I was tired and this was the first time I killed people.

Bucky asks “What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me this is the first time you killed someone.”

I nodded and said, “Yes it was.”

Bucky smacked his forehead and said, “You can’t be this good at killing them and say it’s your first time.”

It was. I had a lot of training with my siblings. We fought but I never killed before until tonight. It was me vs. them.” I felt something dark and vile in them. 

Bucky sat down next to me and I naturally hugged him as he got close. He pats me on my back and says “You had to kill them. They were going to hurt you.”

I cried a bit and then Bucky said “You’re so cold and wet. Let’s make a stronger fire.”

We walked further into the cave, there is a tree and Bucky manages to use the ax to chop off more wood. I was able to rinse off the blood and made a warm spot in the cave. 

I asked, “Did you come alone?”

Bucky nodded and said “We made it to the cave with Natasha but she told me you’re not there. You fought against John so I packed my stuff and went to look for you.”

I looked at him and was shocked. The rain was coming down hard. Bucky left a bowl out to collect the water and made sure we drank the water and ate the dried food. The fire was keeping us warm and drying us up. 

This time Bucky didn’t touch me. He kept a respectful distance because he didn’t want me to ignore him for weeks again. The fact that I purposely avoided him hurt his feelings. He never felt this way before. 

I eventually fell asleep and started to lean towards his shoulder. He helped cover me with the blanket and we both fell asleep. 

By the middle of the night, I woke up scared.

Rumlow was alive and he was coming for me. I screamed “No!” Bucky woke up trying to help me but I kept smacking his chest and pushing him away as I screamed.

Bucky screams “Wake up Y/N! You’re fine! You’re safe!”

He held my shoulders, waking me up. I hugged him once I realized it was Bucky.

Bucky tells me “You’re safe! He’s dead. Say it Y/N!”

I said “He’s dead! I’m safe! They are dead! We are safe!”

I pulled back and leaned on his shoulder. I still hugged his arm and refused to let it go.

Bucky smiles “You’re cute as a little monkey.”

I laughed “You saw one?”

He nodded and said “They can be quite vicious. Don’t go near them even though they look cute.”

I asked, “What happened when you got too close?”

Bucky didn’t want to answer but he says “They throw shit at you.”

I laughed “What kind of shit?”

Bucky coughs and says “It was their shit!”

I locked eyes with him as I registered what he said, he saw monkeys and got too close. They threw their shit at him. 

He laughed and tried to brush me off but I held onto his arm and said “I can’t believe that happened to you” as I bit my lips trying not to laugh hard about it.

Bucky says “Oh no you didn’t.” he started to tickle me causing me to laugh.

I fell backward and Bucky caught me before I could fall back onto the rocks.

He put me down gently and said “Don’t hurt yourself.”

It helped me to laugh and I asked “What happened after they threw their shit at you?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and said “It took me a while to wash it off by the river. If you must know, it stunk so bad. Steve would ask ‘Do you guys smell something?’ making me feel self-conscious” I giggled and couldn’t help myself and he said, “I’m glad you’re laughing at my awful experience.”

He tickled me again but this time his lips and eyes were closer to me as he leaned down on me.

I asked him “What have you done that was as crazy as this?”

Bucky looked up to think and said “I’ve tried to chase a woman in a white dress in the woods once and almost died because a wolf caught my arm and tried to drag me back into its lair. That was a very close encounter. She was beautiful.”

I smacked his chest and he said “Hey! Are you jealous?” He looked like he was daydreaming the goddess.

I said “No!” he held my hand at his chest but maybe I was a tiny bit.

He bent down where our lips were almost touching and he asked “Can I kiss you?”

He was now asking for permission? He noticed I didn’t answer as he sighs as he moves away. I sat up because I knew I shouldn’t kiss him or try to have sex with him. It’ll make it harder to say goodbye but why do I feel lost? Unsure?

Bucky sat against the rock wall and said “I don’t want you to avoid me. I would still like it that we remain friends. Talking to you is very easy.”

I nodded. Why did I feel bad? Why are there two versions of me? One that wants to give in to him and one that is warning me that this could end up in a shit storm.

Bucky got up and I thought he was trying to leave so I grabbed his arm.

Bucky smiles “I’m just adding more wood.”

As soon as he did that he came back and sat down next to me. I hugged him and my head laid on his chest. It felt so good and warm.

I tell him “I am not staying with the tribe once you guys reach down south. I’m heading off on my own after. I don’t want to hurt you.” That was some sort of the truth.

Bucky didn’t understand why I wasn’t staying with the group but now he understands why I was being distant. 

He asks “Where are you going?”

I tell him “I have to find my people.”

We both looked at each other and he asked “Can we just enjoy the moment while it’ll last?”

I asked, “Can you let me go when the time comes? If the answer is yes then maybe.”

Bucky’s brains were no longer functioning as he leaned closer to my lips “I’d do anything for you even if it kills me.”

My lips moved on their own accord as I leaned up for the kiss. I initiated it as we both started to kiss passionately. My hand moved up to grab his head as he devoured my lips. 

We both didn’t know what tomorrow would be like but for now, I wanted him. He wanted me and that’s enough.

We kissed and it led to more than I could imagine. He slides the straps of my dress down and I reach for his chest. We were kissing each other sensually and body parts. 

He held my breasts and complemented “So soft Y/N!”

He was finding his way around mine trying to make me feel good. We both got up as the stones were making it hard to do things. He leaned me against the cave wall while we were kissing.

His hands helped pull the dress off me and I helped remove his pants. We let everything slide down. Now just before the fire, we both were driven by passion. 

Bucky asks me “Tell me you want this Y/N. Tell me you want me.”

I nodded “I want you, Bucky!”

Those were the magical words that made Bucky turn to slide his hand down my core and he probed a finger into me causing me to groan.

Bucky tells me “I need to get you ready. I’ve always wanted you! I’ve dreamt of this. Do you know what you do to me?”

I looked down and I knew because he was so hard. I touched him as well and he smiles “Yes baby, I’m going to be inside of you and you’re going to cum all over me. You’re going to squeeze me so tight with this.” He had such filthy words that were making me wetter as he touched my core.

He asks me “Is this your first time?”

I said “Yes”

God this was going to kill him as he groans “I’ve never had a virgin. The Chief always takes them. We don’t get to break one ourselves.” I guess that’s a tradition for them as I was eye-wide at his confession.

I bit my lip and I told him “You can’t tell anyone about us. Steve can not know.” If what Bucky says is true, Steve would be offended. 

Bucky looked at me and nodded “I promise not to tell him. We will keep this our secret.”

Our foreheads touched and I realized what risks we were talking and I reminded him “Don’t get me pregnant!” now that I’m in a human body, the last thing I need is a child.

Bucky nodded and said, “I promise!”

We both were looking at each other and for once, we were alone. 

I said “Just tonight. Just one night.”

Bucky moved forward as he captured my lips “Just tonight.”

I was nervous, there were butterflies in my tummy and I couldn’t believe we were going to give in to these desires and lust. 

Bucky backed me up against the wall as he grabbed my breast and slid it down my core rather than my ass. I felt him all over my body.

He laid on the ground and gestured for me to get on top of him. 

He pulled me to straddle him “Heard it will hurt but you will feel a lot better after. I promise to make you feel good.”

I nodded as he positioned himself at my entrance. He kept moving his penis along my folds waiting for the wetness to coat the tip before he pulled me down causing me to roll my head back. It didn’t stop him as he sank halfway in. 

I tell him “Stop! It hurts!” as I started to hyperventilate.

He sat up to kiss me and started to squeeze my breast and before I could say anything else, he lifted my hip, and then he slammed me down causing me to feel completely stretched. 

I felt the pain and shock. He held my hips and lifted it again to slam it back down on him. 

I took all of him. 

Bucky tells me “You’re mine!” He held me there allowing me to adjust to him.

I felt him pulsing inside of me. I wince slightly as he tries to slide in and out of me gently. I swallow the lump in my throat as I tremble against his movements. 

He asks “You alright there?”

I wince slightly when he begins to push just a little harder as I tell him “You’re just a lot Bucky!”

He wrapped his arms around me as he moved me causing me to feel every inch of him. 

We kissed a lot and he kept slamming himself into me causing me to lose my concentration as I dug my nails into his shoulders. This was too much… too much…

Bucky could tell that I was lost as I continue to take him over and over again. I groaned at how good this was feeling. He held my neck, not allowing me to fall backward. He wanted us to be intimate for the first lovemaking. 

Bucky lied when he promised to let me go. He wouldn’t be able to. He will take care of me and convince me to stay with him. 

I moved my hips and soon I felt everything light up inside of me.

I moaned “Bucky!” because I knew I was chasing the pleasure wave. My hips moved fast.

Bucky tells me “Yes sweetheart! Squeeze me like that again. Fackkk!!!”

It didn’t take long as we both kissed and pulled each other as we both reached our euphoria. I saw stars as I felt him cum and that’s when I tried to lift my hips. He held me down as I tell him “No Bucky! Pull out!” as I pull his arms off me. He slipped out and came all over my thigh and tummy.

I was shaking. He held me close.

I told him “You promised, no baby.” He forgot or subconsciously, he wanted to get me pregnant.

He nods and says “I’m sorry!”

We both laid down and held each other. Bucky places the blanket over us as he holds me.

I didn’t get much sleep as Bucky took advantage of my sleeping slate and he would get me started again by taking me apart. 

We chose not to act upon our desires and lust after this. It was a one-night deal.

That’s what I convinced myself of.

_____________________________

By the morning, Bucky was already on me again. He slid inside of me easily and he kept pounding into me like he couldn’t get enough of me. 

Bucky tells me “You’re so fucken tight, it’s crazy.” he kisses me and makes sure I was feeling hot by his kisses and touches. 

We both were driven by the need to finish. 

My hips instinctively moved against him while his eyes shut with a kiss. He was pinching at my breasts and then slamming up into me again and again. I scream out of the string “Yes! Yes! For fucksakes...” I was crying out. 

Bucky kept slamming into me deliciously as he reminded me “Say… my...name!” as he thrust hard while he reminded me “Say it!”

I screamed “Bucky!” as I sank my teeth into his shoulder, causing him to lowly chuckled as he rolled his hips into me allowing us both to scream in ecstasy. 

He tells me “That’s it! You’re my good girl!” as he cradles my head. 

I was extremely tired. I laid back down as I wanted to fall asleep.

Bucky tells me “We need to get dressed. Steve will come to look for us. We need to clean you up.”

We forgot that in the last session, he came deep inside of me. As we both got dressed, cleaned between our legs, and got ready to go face the tribe together.

___________________________________

As soon as we made it back to the tribe, Bucky explains what happened and that Rumlow is very much dead, so we didn’t have to worry about them again.

Now that we have discovered the big giant cave. 

Steve says we need to move further into the cave and find a way out. There are multiple routes to take and we needed to solve them quickly.

Bucky and I didn’t even share a look. We resumed our duties and continued with our tasks. Steve didn’t suspect anything. 

We continued our ways and ignored each other until nightfall. 

As soon as everyone went to sleep. I was packing some items when Bucky came up to me. He held out a new dress and blanket that he ordered from Natasha. Hoping that it would keep me comfortable during the journey.

I looked at him before saying “Thank you!”

Bucky barely touched me but his lips were on me again. We kissed slowly and he held my hand to his tent. We didn’t realize that Steve saw everything.

Steve was angry at me for rejecting him. Angry that I wouldn’t give myself to him.

I gave myself to Bucky instead.

Based on the rules of the tribe, Steve had the rights to my body first, not Bucky. 

Only the Chief could deflower the ladies in the tribe.

____________________________________

The next day, we kept moving through the mountain with large caves. Bucky and I kept our distances during the day. 

Bucky notices me and he looks when he can but he doesn't’ realize Steve is paying attention to us.

Steve would notice Bucky would tend to me with water, food and helps out casually trying not to make it obvious.

Steve asks Bucky “How are you doing? Anything happens to you and Y/N?”

Bucky had to stay calm as he told Steve “Nothing happened. We killed Rumlow and the guys. It was raining so hard we just fell asleep.” 

It got to the point that Steve was angry and jealous to see his best friend lie.

Steve asks Bucky “Do you have feelings for her?”

Bucky shook his head “No.” another lie.

Steve asks him “Who do you have eyes for? So that I don’t step over your toes.”

Bucky scoffs “You’re the Chief, you can have anyone you wanted. We have been busy, not thinking of that right now.”

Steve spoke loud of enough “Your baby is coming soon. Maya is pregnant.” for me to hear.

I turned around and looked at Bucky giving him the evil stare before I walked away. 

Bucky wanted to slap his forehead but he couldn’t. 

Steve giggles and says “You should probably see her before she doesn’t have time for you once that child comes.”

Bucky nods and says “Thanks Chief!”

___________________________________

We managed to get out of the mountain a few days, I was angry at Bucky so we both kept to ourselves. 

Bucky walked up to me and said “Y/N, stop being angry at me.”

I told him “I’m not.”

He says “You are. It’s been a few days. I missed you.”

I tell him “Go see Maya, she’s carrying your child.”

He says “Stop it Y/N! You know how much you mean to me.”

I turned to him and challenged him “Do I know?”

We were walking further than anyone else so we could talk. Steve noticed that I was still angry at Bucky. He hoped his plan worked to sabotage us.

Bucky grabbed my hand and said “I love you Y/N! I don’t think I ever loved anyone before until I met you.”

I was shocked and then I looked up to him “I don’t like being jealous but I can’t help it.”

Bucky nods and pulls me behind the tree as he kisses me “I love you Y/N. I’m sorry if I hurt you. Maya and I happened before you became mine.”

I nodded and said, “I understand.”

Bucky tells me “Come see me tonight.” he kissed me again as I nodded.

Steve was upset at how easy it was for Bucky to make it up to me. We both have strong feelings for one another.

_______________________________________

One night, I was sleeping in Bucky’s tent when Steve came in while we were sleeping. 

Bucky woke up and sat up to say “Steve!” It woke me up as I tried to cover myself. 

Steve asks “Why did you choose Bucky?” As he looked at me. 

Bucky says “Steve, please!”

Steve looked at me and said “You knew I claimed her already. You knew the rules. She’s mine!” As he looked at Bucky “I treated you like my own flesh and blood. You betrayed me.”

I shook my head and said, “No he didn’t.”

Steve looked at me and asked “Did he take your virginity? He took what was rightfully mine.”

I spoke, “I’m not your Steve and you already know.”

Steve had enough of my defiance as he tells me “I’m the Chief of this Tribe, everyone in this tribe belongs to me including your precious Bucky and you!”

Bucky tries to calm Steve but then Steve punches Bucky knocking him out cold. 

I screamed “No Steve!” As I try to check on Bucky but Steve pulls me back not allowing me to touch Bucky.

Steve ripped the blanket off me and I screamed “No!” As he reached for me. I screamed for help but no one would come to help because the chief was taking what was owed to him. 

I fought with him while I was naked. He wrapped his arms around me, flipping me on my knees and he pushed my head forward into the ground of blankets causing my butt to rise. 

Steve didn’t care how wrong this was for me. He didn’t care. I was scratching him as he pushed me down and he didn’t care as he removed his belt and clothes.

Steve tells me “If you can take him then you can take me as well.”

I said “Please Stop Steve! Don’t do this…. “ he thrust inside of me causing me to scream in agony. I was still moist from the last lovemaking with Bucky so it helped with Steve’s stretching but still. He held my shoulders down as he pounds into me. 

I was pressed to the ground as I see Bucky was unconscious meanwhile Steve took me against my will. 

Steve tells me “You can’t break the rules. I’m the chief! Everyone in this tribe belongs to me. You forgot your place! I don’t care if you’re the goddess. You belong to me not him. For what he did, I can kill him.”

I was crying and gritted out “Please don’t hurt him.”

Steve says “Then be a good girl!”

I was shaking and crying as he released his grip on me. I stopped fighting back. 

He held my hips and he kept thrusting and told me “Y/N, you feel so good!”

Steve then tells me “Once he wakes up, you tell him who you belong to, or else I’ll kill him before you.”

I cried and he hated it. He pulled me upwards with his hand around my neck telling me “You will not hold yourself away from me again, did I make myself clear? Answer me!”

I shook my head “Yes Steve!”

He kept thrusting into me so hard I groaned and he loved it. He grabbed both of my breasts and massaged them causing it hard for me to back the nasty sounds I was making.

I didn’t want to cum on Steve but he was making it so hard not to. 

Steve whispers in my ear “I can feel you tightly hang on to me. Let go Y/N, I promise it will be so good.”

I tried to shake the feeling off but it was too hard to resist. I knew I was too close. 

He wrapped his arms around me as he locked me in a grip. He pushes me down as he slams his hips into me deeply causing me to lurch forward with each thrust. 

It was too much. 

I shouldn’t but I couldn’t hold it back as the next few strokes brought me over the edge and he felt it.

Steve groans “God, you feel so fucken tight, and look at how good you take me.”

Soon enough Steve came inside of me and I begged “Please Steve! Pull out” I even tried to move away but then I got pushed into the ground and he rams deeply inside me squirting and coating the inside of my walls.

I laid there hopelessly as Steve slowly got off me. I felt disgusted as I try to will my body to push out his juices. I didn’t want to carry his child.

Steve was happy to see me completely wrecked by him, he was disappointed that he didn’t do this earlier, he needed leverage and now he has it, he can use Bucky on me.

My tears flowed.

Steve got dressed and he sat down pulling me onto his lap knowing that I’m broken inside.

Steve says “You can have Bucky but I expect you to fall in line like all the women in my tribe.”

I looked at him and he says “All the women” as he pulls my chin to him “belongs to me and if I make a claim, I expect respect and loyalty. Y/N, you will show me that right?”

He watched me closely and I nodded while sniffing.

I was already sore and he slid his hand down between my legs as he shoves both his fingers inside of me causing me to wince.

Steve was pushing it back inside of me hoping that I could get pregnant, at the same time he warned me “I expect this when I want it. You best present yourself next time or I’ll take his life. Your choice. You can have Bucky but I’m allowed to have you. Understand?”

I sadly nodded.


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the 'The Croods' I took some parts of it and merged it to this fanfic. :)

Steve kissed my forehead before leaving the tent. I sat there for a while and I realized my mistake was giving in to my feelings causing this to unravel. Steve had intentions for me but I rejected him. Now he’s angry and putting me in a position.

I can’t kill him because the tribe needs him and looks up to him.

My emotions are conflicted. I came here to save them all and now, I want to go home.

Bucky wakes up a little later and he looks around as he moves slowly to me.

I cried as he hugged me “What did he do?”

I couldn’t talk about it.

Bucky asks “Did he touch you?”

I slowly nodded.

Bucky said, “I’m going to kill him.”

I pulled him back as he was going to get up, I shook my head “He’s the chief. You can’t kill him and if you do, the entire tribe will kill you. There’s no point in shedding blood.”

Bucky looked at me and held my face “What now? He’s never going to leave you alone.”

I tell him “We endure it until I leave.”

Bucky says “He wouldn’t let you.” 

I knew Steve wouldn’t have a choice by then. When my powers restore, I could even kill him and make it look like an accident. Why were my thoughts so evil and impure? I’m changing.

Bucky held me.

I tell him “He said I could have you but I have to submit to him whenever he wants it. I didn’t want this.”

Bucky nods and says “I’m sorry! I should have left you alone. If we didn’t have, he would have left you alone.”

If I didn’t give into Bucky, perhaps I could have saved myself. I didn’t understand the greed of human nature.

Bucky was angry but there’s nothing he could do. 

I slept in his arms after crying for a long time.

_______________________________________

The next morning, we set out to keep heading south. As we were getting out of the forest, we were heading into a wild jungle that looked was scary. We noticed some weird looking animals that we have never seen before.

To get through the rocks and paths, we had to ask everyone to get off the wagon so it’s easier for us to push through. All the women were asked to carry a child.

I was holding a little girl named Erma. She’s Bucky’s daughter, approximately 2 years old, and was super adorable.

Erma asks me “How did you kill the tiger?”

I smiled at her and said, “Took a spear and stabbed it in its neck.”

Erma says “I want to be strong as you.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he watched both of us interact. Someday, he wished that I would carry one of his offsprings but now, there’s a chance that I’m carrying Steve’s.”

Bucky and Steve haven't spoken since what happened last night. Bucky didn’t know if he could control himself if he had a moment with Steve.

We were walking until we saw some Wild Flowers that were as tall as the trees.

Just as we approached them, they struck at us, almost taking one of our men from the front.

I screamed, “Fall back!!!”

As we all run back away from the flowers.

I can hear them hissing and growling.

Steve wrapped his arms around me and the child and pulled me back.

He didn’t like how I was observing the flowers and was too close for them to strike.

Steve screams at me “Do you have a death wish woman? You asked everyone to pull back then you pull back as well.”

I was surprised that he was yelling at me but I nodded.

Erma was crying and Steve turned to another woman in the tribe telling her to handle Erma.

Steve kept me close to him as we both were observing the flowers. Bucky was fuming at Steve for touching me but then there’s nothing he could do. Steve was the damn chief. The thought of Bucky becoming Chief would also be an alternative however Bucky didn’t want to be a Chief. It’s a big role to take on.

Steve and I got behind a rock as we observed the flowers.

Steve turns to Bucky who was following up to us “Get them all back until we look around. It looks like the rest of the forest is these flowers.”

I pointed “Look at that frog, it made it through the forest. Its tongue expands into a flower.”

Steve says “We can’t be a frog, Y/N.”

I shrug as we continue to look for a new path. Bucky got all the tribe members back to a safe spot to camp.

Steve asked me to come along with him and I didn’t like being alone with him. I knew he was going to attempt so I asked him “Don’t we need to call others?”

Steve looked at me sternly before asking “Do you remember what you agree yesterday? Whenever, wherever I want. I’m the Chief.”

I reminded him “Did you forget who I am?”

Steve smiles “You’re my goddess.”

We were walking through the forest alone as we spoke to one another.

I tell him “Once my powers restore, I could take your spirit and take you to hell where they torture souls for eternity for what you have done to me.” I just wanted to scare him.

Steve looked at me and he had to admit that the thought scared him but he responded “Perhaps taking you is worthwhile, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.”

I hated him as he reached for me and started to kiss me like I was his lover.

Steve kisses me deeply as he pulls my body into his.

Steve tells me “It’s worth it to have a moment with you.”

I asked “Why are you risking everything for this? I don’t understand.”

These feelings were strange to me. I understand that it felt good to give in to your desires and lust but not when your life is hanging on the line.

Steve wanted me to change my mind down the road and he plans to make me fall in love with him. Other women have done that in the tribe so he hoped I would come to care for him before I leave. 

His hands were all over my body and he pushed me up against the tree. He pressed my hands against the tree for balance as he stood behind me. His hands traveled from my breasts down to my core. He knew my body was responding to his.

Steve tells me “I risk it all to have you. You’re someone I want. Never knew how much I wanted it until it was gone. I’m not going to wait for you to leave me. I will make the best of this journey.”

As he bent down on his knees and he started to lick me out from down there. I shook my head “No Steve!”

This was so intimate and he reminds me “You’re mine now. Go ahead and take my life. I’ll remember these moments with you.”

I wanted him to stop, I wanted him to move away so I told him “Stop Steve! Don’t…”

He was making me feel things and I was getting scared.

Soon I felt the wave of ecstasy wash through me. I felt guilty for feeling this way. I shouldn’t. I only want to have feelings for Bucky, not Steve.

He knew I came on his tongue so he got up and he slowly removed his pants as he pressed into my entrance to take me.

Steve held me against the tree as he told me “You’re mine! Y/N, you’re so perfect.” as he took a few thrusts to fully sheathed himself inside of me. I felt my body got lifted a bit off the grounds as he was taller. I was already on my toes when he drove harder into my body.

Steve pulled my straps down so he could access my breasts.

I shook my head but he didn’t care. He held onto me tightly as he pumped himself by pulling me against him taking every thrust. He noticed how tight I got as he touched my body and the more teasing, the more my body naturally responds to him.

Steve kisses my cheek and neck. He was everywhere and I felt consumed by his touching and feeling. It was overwhelming and then soon everything crashed. I felt him tug at me harder as we both screamed before cumming with each other.

The build-up was harder this time. I felt my body went out of control as it spasmed around him.

He was so satisfied and happy that I couldn’t help feeling this way. He may not have my mind but he’ll have my body.

To him, I was the challenge, how to keep a goddess. He pulled me into a hard kiss and he kept devouring my lips until he was hard again.

I shook my head and said “No Steve! Stop! We need to find a way.”

Steve didn’t care as he lifted my legs and made me wrap myself around him.

Steve whispers “One more… I need you.”

By the time we were done round two, I felt like I could barely walk. I had to sit for a bit as Steve licked between my legs. He can tell I was conflicted by the way he was eating me out causing me to orgasm again and hating him.

I tried to get up quickly and far away from him. The man had a smirk as he wipes his lips and tongue. 

We looked around and I saw the frogs again making through the forest with a flower.

I tell Steve “Maybe, all we need is a flower.”

Steve shook his head and said “It’s not worth it. What if you’re wrong?”

I was looking for a flower and he was just thinking. He threw rocks at the flowers and they simply were hissing and roaring.

I came back with a flower and started walking into the flower forest. 

Steve screamed as he tried to chase me but the flowers were going to strike him if he followed me. 

Steve looked murderously at me and screamed “Y/N!”

I turned to him and said “Don’t be an idiot. Let me try. I’m already in and they haven’t tried to kill me.”

Steve screams “Y/N, get the fuck back here. If you don’t, I’m going to…”

I reminded him “I’m already here and they still haven’t struck me. The flowers work.” as deadpanned as I can be.

Steve tells me “Come back here Y/N, I swear to god, I’m going to…”

I asked “What can you do that’s already the worst? You have taken everything from me. I came to save you and your tribe. Once I’m done with my mission, I’m leaving. If I ever come back, you should worry about my wrath.”

I walked back to him and he grabbed me into his arms and he said “Don’t ever do that again!”

He kissed my head and held me like I was a precious gem.

I tell him “You’re so grumpy.”

—————————————————

We headed back to the camp and told everyone that we need to grab flowers as part of our hidden identity towards those massive flowers that can kill us. 

Bucky asks “How can you be sure?”

Steve sighs “Y/N tested it out, she walked with a flower and none of those flowers struck her.”

Bucky looked at me and asked, “Did he force you?”

I shook my head and said, “I did it voluntarily.”

Bucky says “Y/N!”

I patted him and said “I’m fine and well. Now let’s get those flowers.”

Bucky and I climbed the trees to see how far the forest is. It may take us a day to get to the other side so we told everyone to wait and camp out for now. 

Steve meets with all the men and discusses the strategy and formation on how to walk through that forest. Children and women would be in the middle. Bucky in the back and Steve in the front. We need to get out of the forest as soon as possible because the flowers could need water and we aren’t sure if there’s a water source.

I went to clean myself as I needed to rinse Steve off my skin. 

Bucky was looking for me when he saw that I was washing in the river. He sensed that Steve didn’t exactly give me a break when we were out there alone. 

As soon as I got out, Bucky held up cloth for me to help dry me. 

I felt bad and guilty towards Bucky.

I wore my dress and boots. Bucky touched my cheeks and said “I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

I nodded and said, “Thank you!”

He simply held my hand as we walked towards camp. He got me food, water and we had fun dancing around the campfire tonight. At least we weren’t in hiding anymore.

Bucky knew that our feelings were conflicted but I had to accept my chief was Steve. We couldn’t kill him given the circumstances. This is what remains of us. We had an early morning so we had to sleep early. 

Bucky took me back to our tent. Steve left me for the night so I can rest.

We got inside the tent when Bucky held out his arms.

He didn’t want to do anything to me that would make me cry.

He held me and told me “I love you Y/N!”

We slept in each other’s arms.

_______________________________

In my dream, I was going through the mist and I looked for Bucky. I walked to the green hill. It was plain.

My father stood there with his back facing me. 

I walked up next to him.

My father asks “Was it worth saving them?”

I answered “Yes”

Father asks “Are you sure?”

I asked him “What is my lesson here? That they are not worth saving?”

Father says “You were never given a chance to live like a human. I’m giving you that chance now. I think it would be good for you.”

I smiled and said “Thanks, father! I’m starting to see why you don't help them.”

He says “I don’t want to help because I have my reasons. You will come to see it one day.”

I asked him “How long am I here for?”

Father says “Until you come to realize the valuable lesson, you will remain here until then.”

I asked, “What is it that you want me to learn?”

He said “You will know soon enough. Good luck!”

I knew he answered questions with riddles. Never liked it.

_____________________________

We woke up and everyone was getting ready to go through this forest. 

We had to tell the children to listen and just to make sure everything goes well, we strapped each kid to each woman. It was easier so that they couldn’t runoff. 

Steve made sure that I was free to swing my daggers and I was faster without a kid. I walked and looked around as we made it through the forest, by near the end, we were entering new territory.

We saw two kittens run towards the flowers like they were playing. I screamed “No!”

Steve grabbed a hold of me and said, “Those are Saber cubs.”

The little tigers were too little to know not to go to the flowers. Steve shoves me back to the group and says “The mother is nearby! Go!”

We hear the mom roaring to warn her children not to go towards the flowers. 

You can hear her desperate pleas. I broke free from Steve and I started to run towards the cubs. The flowers were going to strike the kitten. I just had to get closer. 

The mother Tiger was rushing towards her cubs. We both were running in the same direction.

The flower was about to strike, I threw my spear at the flower impaling it. The mother tiger jumped and leaped to bite the other flower striking the second cub.

Another flower came out of nowhere trying to swallow one of the babies, I took the blade I had and cut at the stem. It let go of the cub but it flung me upwards causing me to fly in the middle of the flowers. I had to run fast to make it back out of the flower forest.

Steve and Bucky were screaming at me but I had to focus. The mother tiger was defending her cubs as one of them struck the mother’s back. I ran full force and realized that I was lifting off the ground to jump on the flower attacking the mother tiger. I stabbed it as I tried to tear it down.

Bucky screams “Get the fuck out of there Y/N! Another one is about to strike to your right!”

I had to roll to the side and jump off. I turned to the mother Tiger as she got struck again by another flower. I screamed as I tried to free the mother Tiger. 

The three flowers latched onto her and they were devouring her and taking her apart. I cried at the sight as I looked over at the kittens. 

I couldn’t save her anymore so I ran towards the cubs and picked them up as I ran out of the flower forest. 

I went to the ground as I held both the cubs crying.

Steve and Bucky rushed to me.

Steve screams “What do you think you were doing? Why would you risk yourself for these cubs?”

They both were crying for their mother. I was quiet as I failed to save her. Watching her get torn up by the flowers while she pleas for her cubs to be safe. It was painful to watch.

Steve saw my tears and he watched me hold the cubs and cried. 

He saw blood coming from my arm and forehead. 

Bucky held Steve back from yelling at me “She was just trying to save their mother but the flowers were too strong.”

Steve shook his head “She could have died in there. Was it worth it?”

I turned to Steve and said “Yes! It’s worth saving lives. My father asked me the same question. Why do you think I’m here?” Steve understood right away by my meaning. I came to save him and his people disregarding my goddess status.

I held the kittens and I brought them with me as we headed back to the group.

Bucky asks Steve “Is she keeping the cubs?”

Steve says “Honestly, I don’t think we can stop her. She’ll probably gut us. Did you see her fly?”

Bucky says “She’s getting stronger.”

Steve nods as he pats Bucky’s back as he says “Our girl is a true warrior.”

That was the first time they have talked since that night. 

They simply watched me walk back to the tribe.

____________________________

The little cubs were too small. They were too young to know what is what. I fed them food and scraps of what we had. 

They grew up fast and they were fast trackers. The tribe was skeptical at first but they saw the kittens grew up into our defenders. 

I would teach them commands, to strike, to defend, and to check the perimeters. 

Bucky loved them.

It has only been two weeks, we named the first kitten with a yellow spot on its head ‘Bax’ and the red spot ‘Marlie’.

The kids had fun playing with them. Surprisingly the cubs were gentle with the kids. When they weren’t, I would punish them by giving them less food or smack their paws.

The cubs have slept with me and Bucky since day one.

Steve required that I showed my respects to him every few days. He would approach me at dinner and if I was called upon, I would go to his tent that night. 

It became a routine for us. I would sleep most nights with Bucky but every once in a while, I’ll share it with Steve.

Bucky and Steve had a mutual agreement that I belonged to both of them. It has always been like that for the tribe. Steve had anyone he wanted. Bucky couldn’t disagree.

_________________________________

We have been traveling for over a month now, the kittens are getting bigger. I would whistle to call them back. They would track animals, rodents, or anything to bring it back to me. I was their mother now and Bucky was their father. 

Bucky told me that I could probably ride the cats out as they will grow bigger in a few months when they are fully grown.

Marlie and Bax were good kids. They always kept me warm at night with their fur.

We have been traveling a lot but still no signs of safety. The grounds are still rumbling and shaking. The tides are always changing. 

_____________________________________

One night, I was spending time with Steve. As soon as I get into his tent, I would remove my clothes and get into the bed. He expects that and he would open his arms as I laid next to him.

He would ask “How much longer do we have to head south?”

I tell him “I don’t know. Heard that the further we go, the safer it is for all of us.”

Steve grunts “Why is the ground moving so much?”

As he moves down on my body. He spreads me open as he licks my folds knowing it causes me to shudder. 

I moaned “I don’t know Steve. The mountains are erupting and the weather is supposed to change into harsh climates. We just keep heading… Fack!” his tongue was so good. It was sliding into me causing me to hold onto his hair.

Steve laughs as he laps me over and over then his fingers thrust into me. 

I shook my head and I was lost. My mind was jumbling as he worked me.

Steve kisses me tenderly and tells me "I love you, Y/N!"

That brought tears to my eyes as he took me over the edge.


	6. Feelings

Steve was determined to wrap my heart around his. Bucky was doing the same.

Even Marlie and Bax are good at getting me to love them. It’s getting harder to leave this world behind. I’ve been trying to keep my heart safe which is why I haven’t told Bucky that I love him. I feel something for Steve as well but I didn’t want to mislead them. 

I sat outside with Marlie and Bax on the grass with the stars above. 

I asked “What am I learning here? Why am I here?”

As I pet the Cubs. I was looking up for answers but no response. 

Steve was walking outside looking for me. He got close enough to me that Marlie and Bax turned their heads to growl. 

Steve growls back “Know your places”, they bow their heads down to him because they can sense his alpha ness. I have to say, I haven’t seen Steve scared before. He’s a good chief. 

Steve sat next to me and he knew he made it difficult for me by saying those words ‘I love you!’

He spoke with Bucky and they both have told me how they felt about me but I haven’t said anything. 

Steve sat behind me so I could lean back against his chest. 

Weeks ago, I wanted to gut him for what he did to me but now, I’m leaning against him like it was the most natural thing to do. 

He touched my arms and asked, “what’s wrong Y/N?” 

I tell him “Why am I here? Father said I have to learn something. I came to save you guys but now I’m stuck here. What am I meant to learn?”

Steve can tell that it troubles me as I’m not sure about my purpose.

He tells me “Maybe you should just live a little. How long have you been a goddess?”

I answered “100 years”

Steve touched my hair and then outlined my face as he kissed my cheeks “I didn’t know I’m falling for an old lady.”

That made me laugh “Yea, I’m pretty old.”

Steve asks “what do you feel?”

I turned to him and said, “Lost, worried about tomorrow, didn’t realize that being human can be so tiring… how do you choose who to save and who not to save…”

He knew I had my dilemmas but he asked “Do you regret saving us?”

I shook my head “No”

Steve sighs “If you said yes, I don’t know what to say.” He kissed my head and pulled me into his chest as he held me. 

I tell him “I take spirits to the underworld or heaven, you guys call it afterlife but it saddens me to break the news to the people who passed.”

Steve says “That’s a pretty sad job to do. Why did you get stuck with that?”

I shrug “No idea, father thought I could do it.”

He says “Your father doesn’t seem like a man who does things without making sense of it.”

I nodded “He has riddles and puzzles.” 

Steve patted my head and said “We should rest. Don’t think too much. Just feel the moment and follow your heart.”

I looked up to him as I asked, “Say that again.”

He says “We should rest. Don’t think too much. Just feel the moment and follow your heart.”

I hugged him and then he got up as he picked me up to take me to bed. Marlie and Bax went back to Bucky’s tent to sleep.

Meanwhile, Bucky stood at a nearby tree dumbfounded at my conversation with Steve. 

Did I admit that I’m the goddess of spirits? Steve knows and I’m 100 years old. What?

Bucky felt that I didn’t love him. I never told him once and it’s because I’m a goddess. However, I can have that conversation freely with Steve. No wonder he felt like I was hiding something and safeguarding something.

He felt like he was just a distraction, that he meant nothing to me.

—————————————————-

The next morning, Bucky found me packing things away. I often run with Bax and Marlie up ahead with Steve when we are scouting out the areas ahead. 

Bucky asks me “How are you feeling?”

He always checks up on me after I spend a night with Steve. I was getting better at accepting my fate that I have to respect the Chief’s wishes meanwhile I am with Bucky. 

Bucky kisses me as he needs it. I felt the desperation in his lips as he pulled me in deeper. 

I moaned “What’s wrong Bucky?” As he continued to kiss my neck, chest, and places that he knew had my attention. 

Bucky pulled me towards the tree and he wanted to ravish me but he hated the feelings that Steve and I were open to one another while I didn’t tell him the truth.

He spent last night tracing back everything he has ever known about me. I was a goddess who chose to save them all. He knew I was smart and I helped them overcome the obstacles. He saw a lady in white when he got hurt by the wolves and he remembered his arm was fixed the very next day. He had so many questions and he started to wonder why I never told him about my feelings. Everything was overwhelming him.

Bucky asks “Do you love me?”

I looked at him and I didn’t know what to say. Do I tell him how I truly feel?

He looked hurt from my non-response. 

He asks “Do you love Steve?”

I shook my head but he didn’t believe me.

I followed him until I held his hand and I asked “Why are you mad at me?”

Bucky said “I gave you my heart and I think you just hide from me. Never be honest about how you feel about me.”

I didn’t understand why he would feel that way.

I asked, “What have I done wrong?”

He looked at me sadly and he started to move away.

My heartfelt heavy. He didn’t want to talk to me.

For the whole day, Bucky chose to be quiet and chose to ignore me. 

We traveled another day. This time there was ground rumbling and we were worried that whatever this was, it’s coming soon for us.

Tonight, I normally help with the food distribution, making sure everyone ate and delivered a meal to Bucky.

As we were all sitting by the fire, I was bringing Bucky his food.

As I approached him, someone is sitting on his lap and he was kissing her passionately. 

I stopped walking as I see Bucky holding her tightly against himself as he caresses her cheek while devouring her lips.

Soon they broke apart and they laughed. 

Bucky caught my eyes and it didn’t bother him that I saw him.

The girl whispered in his ears and the next thing I knew he was taking her back to his tent.

They were both laughing while entering the tent and the next thing, I know I heard moans. 

I froze on the spot as I listened until I couldn’t handle it anymore.

My heartfelt something. I didn’t know what it was. My tears came down and I started to run.

I felt something shatter inside of me like someone just pulled my heart out and crushed it.

I kept running, Marlie and Bax followed me.

I ran as far as my legs could take me as soon as we got to the top of the hill. I was on my knees when I let out my cries. It hurts so much. 

My hand was over my heart and I asked “Why does it hurt so much?” I sat there and cried while Marle and Bax cuddled next to me trying to make me feel better. That was the first night I stopped sleeping in Bucky’s tent.

Bucky knew what he did was going to hurt me but because he’s had enough of me not telling him the truth and hiding the facts that I’m the goddess. I knew I was leaving someday but I wouldn’t tell him the truth. He realized that I probably love Steve more than him so he did what he thought was best. He just wanted to hurt me back.

He didn’t mean to sleep with Jane but they always enjoyed each other’s company before Y/N came along. Now he’s sleeping in his tent with regrets and his heart was heavy. He wanted to go out and run after Y/N begged for forgiveness but a part of him felt he should hold his grounds. Y/N wasn’t ever going to love him like she loves Steve.

________________________________________

The next day, I kept my distance from Bucky. I didn’t have the heart to confront him. I kept with the kids, cubs, and lookout.

The grounds were shaking too much that we all had to rush on this expedition.

Bax and Marlie were getting scared. 

I tell Steve “We need to go! The movement is getting larger. Go!”

We were pushing the wagon, pulling the horses, and getting everyone on the move. 

Eventually, we got to the mountain where it started to split. 

Where we were standing, it was moving downwards while the hill in front of us was shifting upwards. 

I tell Steve “You guys have to climb, use the rope to grab the rest of the people. The shift will continue to happen. Get all the men on the mountain now!”

Steve looked at me and said, “You should go up first.”

I shook my head “Someone has to tie the children, women, and elders. You guys have the strength, you must go. Climb now! This part of the mountain may not hold as long!”

Steve pulls me into a kiss and says “I’ll see you soon!”

I nodded and Steve screamed to all the men to get onto the mountain because we need to use ropes to get the rest of the people up. 

I passed each one of the men a rope.

The shift caused the height to be 2 meters high.

I was lifting anyone who could climb the 2-meter height then I started tying up children so they could lift them. 

Anyone who can climb would climb.

We were rushing to get everyone off the lower grounds. 

Bucky was helping Jane upwards and pulling her up. I did the best I could to keep tying everyone up.

Steve screams “Y/N?” as this time we are shifted to 6 meters apart. They were a lot higher than mine. I still had 5 more people to tie and I needed to do it soon.

Natasha was the last person I was tied to, I told her “Tell them that I love them.”

Natasha shook her head and said, “You’re going to tell them yourself!”

I pushed her towards the wall and said “Climb now! Goodbye Nat! Steve, pull!”

The horses, Carriage, and the cubs would have to remain. 

Perhaps this is the end for me. I’ve completed my task.

As soon as Natasha was halfway up, they were being pulled while my side of the mountain shifted again.

The ropes were now too short for me to even reach because we are now 10 meters difference.

Bucky screams “Y/N, climb to the rope. Y/N!”

I screamed “The ropes are too short for me to reach. You guys have to go! Go without me!”

Bucky screamed down “No Y/N! Get back here!”

I tell him “My goal has been accomplished. You guys need to go quickly…” the mountains were shifting and I had to get out of there. I grabbed Marlie and Bax onto the wagon as I whipped the horses to run away from the danger. We headed to the highest part of the mountain, hoping there’s a chance for us to go over.

THE last I heard was Bucky screaming “Y/N” 

Steve asking “What happened?” Natasha.

Everyone had to drag Steve and Bucky back. They both wanted to go down to save Y/N but the mountain movements made it impossible.

The grounds were shifting, Steve had to pull everyone back and started to run.

Bucky fell to his knees as he screamed “This isn’t how we were supposed to end. Y/N, thinks I don’t love her anymore. This can’t be happening! No!”

Steve patted his best friend’s back and says “She knows.”

Bucky shook his head as he buried it in his hands “I hurt her yesterday. I slept with Jane and she saw us…”

Steve shook his head and walked away as he cried for my loss.

I got on the wagon and went as far as I can with the mountain hoping that we can find a way to get off this forsaken land.

Eventually, we caught a break, the mountain shifted up higher on our end and I hit the horses so hard we decided to leap over to the mountain. We managed to get over the same side as Steve and Bucky but I had a long way to meet up with them.

Steve and Bucky thought I died that day.

________________________________________

Thank god the carriage had a lot of items. The Cubs, horses, and I were able to camp at night. 

It was easy for me to get up and leave the next day. Packing was easy for us and we were heading in the direction where I hope we can reach them in a day.

_________________________________________

Steve, Bucky, and everyone were struggling because all the camping equipment and tools were on the cart. They had to hunt yesterday and it was difficult to feed 50 people. 

They were by a river.

Steve was angry and he took them out on the fishes as he speared them to death for dinner. 

Natasha went to talk to him knowing that his mental state was unstable.

Steve says “She was so stubborn. All we needed was another minute and she would…”

Natasha reminds him “She’s not meant to be here Steve. She came to do one job which was to save us all. You’ve fallen in love with her.”

Steve had tears but because he’s wet, no one could tell “I told her I love her but she never said anything. Bucky confirmed that she never said anything to him either.”

Natasha says “She didn’t want to make it harder for you both especially when her time comes.”

Bucky came forward and asked Steve “She never told you that she loved you?”

Natasha sighs and says “She told me to tell you both that she loves you guys.”

They both looked at her like she was growing another head.

Natasha explains “She tied me up and said ‘Tell them that I love them.’ but I told her ‘Tell them yourselves!’ she didn’t get a chance to.”

Steve slaps the water and screams. He didn’t realize that his screams alerted other predators in the area where he is. 

Bucky says “I know she’s a goddess. She came to save us. I just thought she didn’t want to fall in love because of her selfish reasons.”

Natasha shook her head and said “Y/N, came down for you and all of us. She’s the reason why you’re still alive.”

Bucky smiles “Yea I was wondering why the wounds in my arm healed so quickly.”

Natasha then proceeds to ask “Bucky, has Y/N ever told you the truth?”

Bucky shook his head but he admitted “I overheard Steve and her. She's a 100 years old goddess, came to save us all and she doesn’t know her purpose.”

Steve and Natasha look at Bucky like he missed something.

Bucky asks “What?”

Natasha explains how Y/N became a very important role in Bucky’s role since he was a child. She’s the reason why he’s still alive today. She saved him twice, his mother’s plea caused the goddess to step out of her comfort zone and intervene. Now she’s back to save everyone because they weren’t going to get off the mountain in time if it erupts.

Bucky sat on the ground as he digested the information.

Bucky asks “She said she loved us?” his tears came and he hated it. 

I was a naive goddess who was learning how to be human. It has been an overwhelming experience with the struggles. Now I wouldn’t even know that he loved me until the end. He betrayed my trust and hurt me.

Steve says “She’ll know that you didn’t mean it. She can probably see us now.” as he pointed to the sky.

Steve walked away to dry up. He couldn’t cry in front of everyone. He had to move on.

Meanwhile, Bucky was sulking in his tears and snot. Bucky whispers “I’m sorry Y/N!”

_____________________________________

As Steve and the tribe kept going, it was slower and harder for them on foot. They had to follow back to the original tactics, women, and children in the middle. There could be unknown threats. 

They reached an open-land. Steve didn’t like it because there are no animals on it. Steve remembered the Sabre Tooth Tigers like to attack during high grasslands but this time, the grass is low. It looks green enough but how come no signs of life.

Steve tells everyone to stay still until he observes the land. They have seen attacking flowers, wolves, saber tooth tigers, shifting mountains, and now what’s next?”

2 big scorpions were moving as a buffalo ran into the field. Everyone saw it and they were shocked. The grounds were shifting, there’s no choice but to get everyone to move through the fields up to the mountains heading south.

Steve says “We have to find a way. We have to divide up the team. Some of the warriors would have distracted the two scorpions meanwhile the rest have to head to the mountains. The grounds were shifting and we don’t want to lose ground.”

Bucky and 8 other team members were the distraction and the rest would head out with Steve. 

I was heading down the hill when I saw them. 9 men were running towards the scorpions and the rest was trying to make it to the mountains. They couldn’t run that fast with the children and elders. 

I tell Bax and Marlie “You have to control the horse and lead the carriage down to Steve.” they could chase the horse and keep them in line and I tell them “Head to the mountains and protect them. I’ll come back for you.” I kissed both their heads before I touched the horses and said “Protect the young ones.”

I was on the carriage when I whipped the horses as we rushed down the hill and headed into danger. 

I slowed down the wagon as soon as we got to the grass. I got off and told the horses and cubs to go. I took my daggers, bow, and arrows & a spear. 

I planted my spear to the ground as I took shots at the Scorpions. I caught their attention.

Bucky didn’t realize that I was here until he saw the arrows pierce the scorpions in the eye and head. 

He turned to see me get ready to run off. I was running back to where I came so they could chase me. The grounds were shaking the further they go away, chances are the grounds will fall. 

Bucky screams “Y/N?”

I didn’t have time as I started to run. Both Scorpions were running after me. 

Bucky’s men started to push and pull Bucky out of the way, pushing him to go back to Steve.

Bucky screamed and one of the men knocked Bucky out because he was trying to head into danger. They carried him back up to the mountains.

Meanwhile, Steve saw Bax, Marlie, horses, and wagon. He saw me run off with the two scorpions behind me.

Steve says “Natasha, I’m going to die soon. This woman will be the death of me. She comes at the right moment to save us all but putting herself in fucken danger at every turn. Take them to the mountain.” he was taking one horse and a sword.

Natasha says “You should come with us. You’re the chief.”

Steve says “I let her go once, I’m not letting that happen again. Go! I’m going after my woman.”

Natasha knew that Steve was determined plus she cared for me. She nodded as they all got everyone on the wagon, horses and even some children rode on the cubs as they rushed to the mountain with the warriors. 

I went to hide behind the stones getting ready to strike. They came with their tails striking.

I waited as one of them kept striking until their tail was stuck. I took out my sword and chopped the tail causing it to whine and roar in pain. I took out another bow and arrow and shot it in the other eye. Making it completely blind. It snapped its claws everywhere injuring its friend or mate. 

The next one jumped onto the wall trying to get me out of the hiding spot. I ran out and it was roaring as it calculated when to jump on me.

I rolled near a rock and pushed my spear to the ground and waited for the Scorpion to jump on me. The rock would keep some of its weight off me and I could survive this. I held out my sword as I ready for it. 

It jumps on me landing on the spear and sword. I stabbed it under its chin. A lot of slimes came out and landed all over me. 

I hear Steve’s roar as he climbs onto the scorpion and pierces it with his sword into its head before rolling away as the tail comes down striking on the scorpion’s head. A natural reflex that caused the scorpion to kill itself.

Steve screams “Y/N?”

He ran around and found me underneath and he pulled me out as I slid out. 

Steve yells “Y/N, you can’t do this to me! This is too much!”

We both looked at each other but there’s a second blind one without a tail. Steve grabs my spear and pulls it out of the dead one, picks up my sword and his. 

Steve took the spear and threw it at its head striking it down.

I had to say he looked really hot this very second. He’s so strong and powerful. Just to be safe, he climbed it and stabbed it in its head, killing it.

Steve grabbed the weapons and he got off the scorpion as he threw the weapons onto the ground before kissing me. I would probably let him fuck me right there because it was so good to watch him fight but the grounds were moving.

Steve says “Let’s go! He grabs the weapons and pushes me towards the horse. He gave me the weapons so he can jump on.”

We directed the horse and headed for the mountains.

Steve whips the horse and says “I’m glad you’re safe. We’ll get to safety and I’m going to have you.”

I can feel his hardness pressed in my back, I groaned “Not soon enough.”


	7. My Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki & Thorina (Thor for short) are women in this fanfic.  
> However, Loki turns himself into a male version of himself.

Steve smirks as he saw that I was ready to have him. His fighting skills had affected me. This was the first time I showed signs of wanting him.

He could see that I was undressing him with my eyes before we got on the horse.

We rushed back with the tribe as everyone got to the high part of the mountain. Bax and Marlie roared as they saw me. 

I got off the horse and they rushed towards me but then stopped on their tracks. I had scorpion guts all over me. They sniffed me and flinched. 

I say “Aww, come on!”

Bax and Marlie walked away like they were disgusted with me.

Steve pulled me towards the nearest water source. We found a place to camp. The warriors were checking out the premise for safety.

There was a small waterfall, Steve took me there and threw me into the water. 

I screamed as the water was cold at first. Steve took off his clothes and dive in. I felt his arms circle around my body as he pulled me towards him and he kissed me hard as he groped my ass.

He helped me clean myself, rinsing me and soon he pulled down my dress before throwing it back on the banks.

The water started to feel warmer now that he’s rubbing himself at me. 

I pulled him down for a kiss.

Steve tells me “You’re a crazy woman.”

I smiled up and said sensually “You like it.”

I was helping him rinse himself. We washed up as quickly as we could and then I walked towards the big rocks as I looked behind me giving him the gesture ‘Come here’.

I leaned towards the rock as I shook my butt at Steve for him to take me. It felt so weird this time around because I’m presenting myself for him to take.

Steve walked slowly towards me and observed me as he touched my breasts and grabbing my hips as he thrusts his hips forward allowing his hard penis to rub between my folds causing me to moan. I wanted him so bad.

I reached my arm around the back of his neck “Steve!”

Steve kisses my neck and he whispers “Tell me what you wanted me to know, the thing you said to Natasha.” he wanted me to admit my feelings for him.

I teased “You already know!”

Steve kept teasing my body and he says “Tell me… now!”

He was squeezing my breasts and slapping my nipples as I refused to tell him. 

It was hard for me to admit my feelings because I’m scared to lose him and Bucky. 

Today was another day close to death.

I groaned as he slaps my pussy as he reminds me “Say it Y/N!”

I pressed against the rock and shoving my ass back into his hips causing him to groan “Y/N!”

He held my chin and pulled me back for a kiss. He squeezed my ass hard and he kept assaulting my breasts and down between my legs, not giving me what I wanted.

I was sexually frustrated and I said it “I love you, Steve! Just fuck me! I love you… happy?”

That’s all he needed, he placed himself at my entrance and thrust in so hard that I felt my body split to adjust to his size. 

It was so good because we both were high in adrenaline from the fight with the scorpions.

I groaned “Steve!” as he pulls me down on his shaft for every thrust. I was being so stretched out and he was enjoying it.

Steve tells me “So good Y/N!” he bent me down 180 degrees as my hips can move up to meet his thrust. 

I felt my body vibrate from each penetration, it was so deep and powerful thrusts rocking my body.

Behind me, Steve groans low “I love you Y/N!”

His hips sharply slap into my ass hard making me squeeze him harder. Steve pulls my shoulders upwards as he pushes me forward to the big rock. His hands wrapped around squeezing my breasts then I felt him slamming into me again and again.

I screamed “Oh my god! Steve!”

He growls “Mine” 

I pulled away and turned around. 

Steve looked like he was ready to pounce. I bit my lip and said, “I want to ride you.”

I moved him toward the grass making him lay down.

Steve normally takes control when it comes to sex but for the first time, he’s letting me take the lead.

He kissed my collarbone before running his tongue to the most sensitive part of my neck. He bit me for a bit and I rolled my hips against him causing him to beg “Put me inside of you.”

I started to lower myself on his girth, he’s amazingly big and stretches me so good.

I placed my hands on his chest pushing him down to the ground as I raise my hips before sinking back down on his length. We both were moaning together as he plays with my breasts.

Steve moved up to catch one of my nipples in his mouth. He licked and suck on it while I moved on top of him. He loved it.

We were fucking so hard that we didn’t see Bucky was looking for us. He watched me take Steve. It broke him a bit but he understood that my connection with Steve was strong. He walked away quietly.

I felt my orgasm hit me hard like waves of the oceans. I arched up as I felt my body pulsated around him. 

Steve was happy to watch me take pleasure against him. He rolled me onto my back as he starts to grab my hips and pounded into me. He was reaching the insides of me that causes me to scream “Steve!” I clenched all over him and he wanted me to give him another orgasm, so he kept going, not letting himself go yet.

I felt my core was burning up as he continued and I made filthy sounds encouraging him.

Steve smiles “Tell me you love me. Watch what I’ll do to you.”

I smirked “Love you, Steve!”

His hand reached up for my breast first massaging it gently but then he slid it up to my neck and this time he grabbed me roughly as he pushes into my body at the most punishing pace. 

All I could do was groan and took it. Steve says “You look so beautiful when fucked. Look at how well you take me.” he looked down seeing his penis disappeared inside of me, filling me up and he knew there’s no way he’s letting me go.

He would fight for me to remain. He wanted me to choose him over my goddess title.

He lifted me upwards onto his lap. His hands grabbed my ass and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Steve got into this position knowing that I was completely spread out ready to take him.

He whispers “Love you!”

He passionately kisses me and fucked me into oblivion. I shook my head and said “Steve, please! Too much.”

Steve laughs against my lips “Take it, woman! You caused my heart to jump. Now I’m going to take you down so hard for what you have done.” he held me until I cum so hard while begging him to finish.

By the time we were done, I was falling asleep.

Steve brought me back to the water to clean off the grass and dirt on my ass.

Once we got back to the tribe, a campfire was built. We sat around the fire. Steve kept me by his side. Everyone thanked us for what we did.

After eating, Steve was drinking with his friends.

I went to Bax and Marlie who were given lots of food tonight because everyone was proud of them for leading the horses to the people properly. Everyone was always cautious with the cubs, worried that one day they would turn against the people but today, the cubs prove themselves to be worthy.

I pet them as Bucky appears before me. 

He bent down and he was trying to find the courage to speak with me.

I looked at him unsure how I felt.

Bucky asks “Can I speak with you in private? Please!”

I got up and followed him.

We walked a few meters away. I felt like Bucky and I was strangers again. We haven’t touched each other, no hugs or kisses. How did we get here? A few days ago, he would have jumped me at the chance, we held each other and made love. 

Now I felt like my heart had a gaping hole. 

I sat down on a rock as he walks around trying to find his words.

Bucky says “I want to say sorry. I hurt you and I’m so sorry!”

I looked at him as he bent down to my eye level as he pulls my hands to his cheeks.

I asked him “Why did you hurt me? What did I do wrong?”

Bucky felt so bad and guilty for planting those seeds of doubts “I overheard you and Steve talked the other night. I know you’re a 100-year-old goddess who came to save us all. I was jealous and angry that you couldn’t tell me the truth. Steve knows but not me. I thought you loved him more than me so I hurt you. I’m sorry! I was selfish. Natasha tells me after we lost you.” he was sniffling and started crying “The whole truth. You saved me twice, you’re the woman I saw in the forest in the white dress and you’re here to help us. You’re learning to live like a human and everything is new to you.”

I nodded and I did feel better that he found out. My lips were trembling as I tell him “I wanted to tell you but I was scared that you wouldn’t love me anymore. I love you Bucky, I just didn’t know how to cope with it once I have to leave. I don’t want to leave anymore.”

Bucky nodded and he smiles as he kisses my knuckles “I’m so sorry for doubting you. This is all new to me too. I couldn’t even imagine that this was possible. I wish I could take it all back. Make it easier for you to choose. Steve told me that you are experiencing everything for the first time. It must be overwhelming to learn everything, to accept all the rules, be stuck between me and Steve. I start to understand why it was so hard for you.”

Our foreheads met and I cried “I thought I lost you and I hate these negative feelings. I saw you with Jane and my heart burst that night. It hurt so much Bucky!”

He placed his hand on my heart and he says “I promise you, I wouldn’t hurt you again. I’m sorry! Please forgive me. Please!”

I hugged him because I couldn’t hate him. He was truly sorry.

I told him “It’ll take time to forget. Do you love her?”

Bucky says “I have some feelings for her but not as strong as I do for you.”

I understood that and I said “I have feelings for Steve too. Could you accept that? If you want to be with Jane, I’m fine with that. I think we can communicate about it.”

Bucky looked at me and was surprised that I’m suggesting him to spend time with Jane.

I admit “I saw how happy she makes you, I’m sure you feel it for her. She’s the same lady I saw you for the first time in the woods. I have to spend time with Steve and I know warriors like yourself don’t sit around and wait for women.”

I held his cheeks and we both sighed. 

This was normal for them as a tribe. Women and men shared among themselves. Women didn’t get to pick. The men picked them. There’s no such thing as affairs, marriage, bonding, or anything permanent.

I told him “My time is short here. I don’t want to leave you alone. Jane will be your woman, not me.”

He asks “Don’t you want to stay?”

I tell him “It’s not my choice. I’ll try but I can’t guarantee anything. I wished it was that simple.”

Bucky nods and says “I don’t care if it’s just another day, week, month, or years. I’ll take you in any form possible.”

We kissed and I felt him pull me towards the grass.

Bucky was desperate to fill me. He didn’t even prepare me as he reached for me. 

We were in a kissing frenzy when he opened my legs and started to remove his pants at a hasty pace.

I felt him plunge inside of me so roughly that it caused me to moan. 

Bucky thrusts hard causing me to feel pain on my back and butt as he took me roughly on the ground. 

I begged, “Bucky, slow down!”

He pulled me upwards so I could sit on his lap. It was more intimate this way when he could kiss me, move his hands to my hips, controlling my movements, and naturally, my hips were moving.

Bucky kissed me thoroughly and his lips found sweet areas of my neck.

I felt like my heart was bursting with something wonderful. I didn’t know what it was. All I knew is that I was happy being in his arms, being with him and I continued to move my hips as he groaned into my neck “I can’t believe your mine!”

I whispered “Yours!”

He held me closer, a hand reaching my back while the other reached my butt. He was pumping me on his shaft. He would lift me and slam me back down into him causing us to shudder. It was beautiful as he took me like this. 

Jane was standing behind a tree watching us and she hated me. She never liked me given the fact I took Bucky’s attention away. She wanted to get rid of me and she will. At least now, she’ll make sure Steve will occupy more of my time. 

Bucky was driving into me with a ferocity that I couldn’t imagine. I moaned his name over and over until we both reached our climaxes. 

I was sore and aching.

Bucky adjusted our clothes as he took us back to his tent. He wanted me to rest given today’s events.

Jane was going to plot her way to get more time with Bucky by distracting me.

____________________________________

It took us three days to get out of the mountains, we were heading down south and there’s a new forest. 

Bax, Marlie, and I were running through the forest together. Steve didn’t like it but since everyone voted that it was easier for me to go alone. We hunted buffalos the last couple of days and were able to get the horns. I could use it to call for them if I’m safe by blowing it once. If it’s not safe, blow it twice.

I’ve trained for Bax and Marlie to halt by saying “Stop!” they didn’t move forward unless instructed to as I told them to “Stay”. I felt something eerie up ahead. 

I felt like I was being watched. I just couldn’t find out what it was. 

Bax and Marlie can feel it too. I bent down and looked at the tracks. It looked like something got dragged on the floor but it’s too wide and long. I followed the tracks and I noticed it disappeared before the tree. That’s when I looked up and I saw a giant anaconda coming at us. I jumped out of the way right in time before it strikes. 

The snake started to strike at me a few times.

I screamed to Bax and Marlie “Fall back! Go!”

The snake tried to move around me to get to the cubs. I screamed, “Your fight is with me.”

Somehow the snake’s voice came forward “I want to eat all of you.”

I looked at it and said, “You shouldn’t eat us.”

The snake looked confused because I couldn’t possibly hear it, the snake was thinking “What is this human thinking of?”

I smiled “I’m not human. Who are you? I can hear your thoughts.”

The anaconda tried to wrap around me and the cubs but I twirl my spear and I started to run forward stepping on the first, second, third-tier, and used the spear to balance on the fourth tear before I threw myself upwards kicking the snake in the face.

I screamed, “Your fight is with me, not them.”

The Snake started to move towards me as it screamed “How dare you?”

I screamed to Bax and Marlie “Run back to Bucky now!”

They both ran off but whimpering. 

I grabbed the horn and blew the first one. Soon I was jumping from one tree to another as the Snake followed me. I grabbed the vines to swing across the jungle. I couldn’t lead the snake back to the tribe so I had to go further.

As soon as I got the moment, I blew into the horn again. Two sounds were made so they know it’s not safe.

The snake says “You’re mine! You will pay for kicking me.”

I reached the cliff and realized there’s no way out but to face the damn big giant snake.

The snake laughs “I guess this is where I eat you.”

I looked up to it and pulled out my daggers “Let’s see you try.”

The snake smiles and says “You remind me of someone but she died a long time ago.”

Just then she strikes but this time I used my dagger to strike at her neck. She screams in agony.

I tell her “We don’t have to do this. Stop trying to eat people!”

She whipped around causing me to hit a tree. I felt my arm’s bone broke.

The snake thought it won as it wrapped itself around me and the tree. 

I thought this was my death as I could feel the snake wrapped around me so tightly that my bones were breaking. I screamed in pain.

She then tells me “You look yummy!”

However, Ingrid, Mia, and Sara flew down right in time and the snake got mad “Getaway! I’m eating my meal.”

Ingrid says “She’s our sister. If you eat her, my father will come and end you.”

The snake roars “What?” loosens her hold and I fell forward into the ground. I couldn’t move anymore.

Ingrid says “You might want to heal her or else I'll report it back that you killed Y/N, your niece.”

The snake shook and it explains why I can hear her thoughts. We were family. The snake wraps around me and then a green light surrounds me to heal me completely.

Mia and Sara sigh as that was too close for me. I would have died.

I woke up slowly while the snake was looking at me with concern.

I saw Ingrid, Mia and Sara then I asked “Did I die? You’re collecting my soul.”

Ingrid came forward and shook her head “She wouldn’t dare to eat you.”

The snake changed into a human form, she had solid black hair, a white complexion, green and black dress with a yellow horn crown. 

I got up and touched myself and inspected my arm, nothing was broken. “How?”

Ingrid smiles “Meet your aunt, lady Loki.”

I turned around and looked at her. She smiles at me and says “Hey Y/N!”

I said “Father, never mentioned I had a family. How did you guys know?”

Lady Loki steps forward and says “Well after your mother died. I wasn’t around.”

I asked, “why?”

Lady Loki looked down and said “I was foolish to be jealous of your mother’s affection for your father, we fought and I never got to see her even during her last moments. I didn’t dare to face you because I failed her.”

Ingrid says “It’s not your fault, we all tried to save her.”

I said “Mother died from an illness. What does that have to do with you?”

Loki hated to lie and especially in front of me, who’s a grown adult “I faked my death-causing your mother to take the crown on my behalf. If I did my duty, she wouldn’t have been the one who got poisoned that day. It should have been me that died.”

I asked “Why didn’t you come back? The entire Asgardian Kingdom went down since mother died.”

Loki says “I can’t leave this jungle. I’ve been stuck here for a hundred years because I’ve been cursed.”

I asked, “Who could have done this to you?”

Loki admits “My father, Your grandfather. After he found out that I faked my death, your mother died so he placed me here.”

I asked, “How do we break it?”

Loki says “A blood of mine, not yours, shall free you of this place.”

Just then I raised my hand which had some blood from running and fighting with Loki earlier.

Loki realized that I’m the granddaughter so my blood would count. 

She touched my hand and the spell got lifted a golden aura went through the entire forest. 

Ingrid smiles and says “Hey sister! Be careful of Loki! She’s known for deceits and lies!”

Loki corrects Ingrid “Mischief and Lies!” But she turns to me and says “It’s been over 100 years since I’ve been here! This is amazing!” 

Loki started to turn into a dragon, spider, horse, snake, and back to human form. Her powers were restored and it was strong. 

I asked, “You’re not going to kill me right?”

Loki grabbed me and hugged me “I wouldn’t dare. They were right. Why are you here? Why are you human? I don’t feel any ounce of magic or powers in you?”

I sighed and said, “I’m here to help the humans to overcome the mountain eruptions but it looks like I’m stuck here until I learn my lesson.”

Loki was wide-eyed “What?!? What lesson?”

I shrug and so did my siblings. 

Loki looked at me and said “Tony annoys me with his stupid thoughts and inventions. I don’t know how your mother, Thorina put up with him.”

My siblings and I laughed. 

Loki came up to me and asked “How have you been? Does Tony know how much you’re suffering as a human? How could he leave you here to…?”

Mia says “Y/N chose to help the humans. Father didn’t want her to suffer but she made a choice.”

Loki turns back and says “She had a heart just like her mother. Thor wouldn’t have let people suffer. She would have fought against the odds. Y/N, you look so much like your mother. I can see it now.” She pinched my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

Sara apologized to me “Y/N, we are sorry that we couldn’t help you during the journey. Please don’t hate us.”

I looked at my sisters and I knew they saw everything that has happened to me. 

Ingrid says “Father wouldn’t want us to intervene but we couldn’t sit still watching Loki kill you. We all know Lady Loki would probably kill everyone including father if she finds out she devoured her niece.”

Loki crossed her arms and says “I would kill someone and his name is Tony.”

My siblings and I are shocked. 

Loki says “He’s the inventor, creating worlds, and here, he leaves you on this sad earth. Now you try to help these humans, where are they when you’re in danger? If the best they got is you, this isn’t looking good.”

Loki touches her forehead and says “I must help you. Your father can go suck an egg for all I care. I’m helping.”

I wasn’t sure if that’s how this journey was intended. I looked at Ingrid, Mia, and Sara as they all smile and nodded at me. 

Ingrid says “Technically Loki helping Y/N doesn’t break the rules. We think that’s a great idea.”

Loki then uses her powers to turn herself into a man. She made a very handsome man. 

I asked “how did you do that? Oh my god! Why didn’t I think of that? Turn me into a man before I came to earth to help! Being a woman sucks!!!”

Ingrid, Mia, Sara, and Loki laughs at me.

Loki now has a man’s voice and god he’s charming as he speaks. I didn’t even make any sense to it.

Loki waves at me and says “Hello Y/N!”

I said “Sorry Auntie, I didn’t get anything you said. I was charmed by your voice and words.”

Loki laughs “I forgot how charming I can be in this form.” As he pulls the biggest smug smile “I’m going to help you but I refuse to wear cavemen clothes.” He shimmers into simple wear but more clothes than usual. “Don’t call me auntie, call me uncle Loki.”

I crossed my arms as I checked out Loki “Damn, I should have turned into a man! Is it too late?”

My sisters laugh at me.

Sara says “I’m sure Steve and Bucky wouldn’t appreciate being with a man.”

Loki had a mischievous smile as he asks “Whose Steve and Bucky?”


	8. Making a Choice

Mia spills the beans “Y/N let Bucky deflower her because they fell in love. However, Steve is the chief of his clan and he demanded her to be his bed mate.”

Loki summons magic for daggers and says “I’m going to kill that Steve!”

Ingrid jumps at it “They both love her and she loves them! Don’t kill them.” 

My sisters were all giggling and I glared at them “You all saw what happened and all you’re doing is laugh at my expense.”

Mia says “We couldn’t help it! It’s exciting to watch two gorgeous men fall for you.”

Loki smirks “That’s my girl! Y/N show me who these men are? I need to make sure my niece is well-taken care of.”

The next thing I knew Bax and Marlie jumped Loki and my sisters decided it was time to leave. They quickly said Bye as they flew off. 

I yelled, “Bax & Marlie, back off!”

Bucky and his team of men came to the scene. I helped pull Loki up in his feet. He held onto me. 

Bucky screams as he holds out his bow and arrow “Y/N, who's the man before you? Why are you letting him touch you?”

I tell Bax and Marlie “This is my uncle Loki!” They snuff him but weren't convinced because he smells like the snake we just faced off. 

Bucky asks “Uncle Loki?”

I show Loki “He’s Bucky!”

Loki showed a big smile and said “Nice to meet you Bucky! Glad to hear you make my niece very happy. You look like a great man, look at these biceps!” My uncle Loki was grabbing Bucky’s arms and soon grabbing his chest. Eventually, I had to stop Loki from trying to reach for his package.

I looked stern and said “Loki, behave! It’s not appropriate to touch!”

Loki smiles “You’re right. I forgot who I am! My my… look at the men with him. I should have played the female, just take me” as he flaunts his body like it’s no one’s business. I shook my head.

Bucky asks “Is everything okay? I heard you blew the horn twice, the Cubs came back without you. Steve is losing his shit as we speak.” 

I whispered to Bucky to send the men back and grab everyone to head to the middle of the forest as we walked with Loki. 

I turned to Loki “Is there anything else we have to worry about in the forest?”

Loki says “No it has only been me and the animals. They wouldn’t. Be a concern at all. I’ll make sure of it.”

Bucky was now wondering “what is happening? I saw giant snake trails and…”

I tell him “I promise to explain. Tell the men to grab everyone and meet here.” I whistled for Bax and Marlie to come forward as I tell them “Go help lead Steve and the group here. Help them.”

Bax and Marlie did that. 

It left me, Bucky, and Loki alone.

Bucky was now serious “What happened?”

I was going to explain but Loki flicks his wrist and turns into a giant snake and then back into a woman but now a male version.

Bucky fell to the grounds and then he was shocked.

I sighed “Seriously auntie Loki? You could have killed him.”

Loki stood over Bucky and said “He’s not bad. Didn’t even scream. Just fell to the ground and speechless.”

I helped Bucky up as I held him. He hugged me and asked, “What was that?”

I explained what happened, who Loki was before I found out through my sisters that it was my aunt. She successfully killed me and almost devoured me.

Bucky held my shoulders and looked around for injuries.

Loki sighs as he leaned against the tree “She’s fine. I healed her.”

Bucky asks “So what does your aunt… uncle Loki wants to do now?”

Loki smiles “I’m joining you guys on the journey until my niece is safe and accomplished the journey. She freed me from my prison, I’m going to help her out of hers.”

I rolled my eyes and said “It’s not a prison. It’s a puzzle.”

Bucky was relieved that I’m going to have a powerful sorcerer to help me. At least that’s nice. 

Bucky asks “Are you good with combat?”

Loki smirks “want to spare?” As he summons two daggers. 

Bucky says “Sure!”

Bucky took out his daggers as well. 

The two men were sizing each other up as they started to fight. I was impressed because Loki was not struggling and managed to push Bucky back. Not a lot of people can do that. Bucky found a way to make it work. 

Soon enough I said “Okay, you two are good. Can we stop measuring dicks?”

Loki laughs “Thorina must be rolling in her grave right now.” I may look like Thor but I carried Loki’s humor.

I looked around the forest and said “It must have been lonely for you, over 100 years.”

Loki sighs “I’m glad I can leave this place now. Thanks to you.”

I hugged Loki. 

Bucky smiles as he was glad that I was safe. 

Steve was already running down with Marlie and Bax when he saw me hugging Loki.

Steve screams “What the hell is this?”

Steve grabs a hold of Loki and pushes him away while he grabs me to look over me and then pushes me behind him.

Steve says “What is the meaning of this? Who are you? Why are you touching my woman?”

Loki held his hands up and said “She’s my niece! Is this Steve?” pointing at him. I nodded.

Steve was shocked and then Bucky smirked “Show him.”

I said “No!” But too late. Loki shocks Steve with the giant snake, woman, and then back into a male version.

Steve fell to the ground and screams “What the fuck?”

I simply said “I’m going to make sure the rest of the people make it here. You guys explain to Steve.”

I left meanwhile Bucky explains everything and Loki was checking out both of the men and was impressed I landed them. 

———————————-

Loki remained in his male form since it felt safer among the men. 

It took Bax and Marlie some time to warm up to Loki.

We were heading down south and camped for the night. 

Loki was dancing around the fire as if he’s finally free in a long time. 100 years stuck in a forest. They had some ale so Loki was letting loose and partying.

I didn’t remember my mother so there wasn’t much to be angry about.

Father wanted me to find myself and somehow I found Loki. Why?

He knew we can run in each other if I kept going south. I was meant to free Loki or get killed.

Bucky grabbed some food for me and placed it on my hands as he kissed my cheek “Stop thinking so much. I can see your mind is somewhere else. Come back to me.” He kisses my cheek again. 

I looked up at him and I felt warm. He takes the food and stuffs it in my mouth. I wasn’t allowed to talk until I finished my food. Meanwhile, he showered me with kisses. 

Jane was jealous. She looked at us and realized to get rid of me required Steve to intervene more often. Allowing the best friends to bicker. Maybe I have to make a choice. 

After finishing eating, we were dancing by the fire. Bucky taught me some dance moves.

Bucky reminded me “In a few weeks, it will be mating season, where it’s our tradition to lay with as many people as possible to produce as many offsprings as possible.”

My eyes were wide and I asked “what?”

Bucky knew that I would probably agree to this, so he thought it would be best to hide that during those days.

Bucky walked me back to the tent and said “Early spring, Steve will announce that it is the mating season where we ask the women to present themselves for the taking. It’s an annual tradition.”

I looked scared and I shook my head “I can’t.”

Bucky nodded “Don’t worry! We just need Steve to make an exception for you. I think you can avoid it for a few days.” as he started to kiss my lips and neck “However, I don’t think I can avoid you for a few days. Y/N, you drive me crazy especially when your hips are moving like this.” as he was close and he was sensually touching me.

He pulled me slowly to his tent as we walked away.

His lips crashed into mine as we were walking and stopped to kiss then resumed walking again.

At some point, Bax and Marlie follow us but then Bucky turns to them “Go protect the tribe, run around the parameters and report back.”

They listened to him as he threw two dried types of meat at them. 

I was laying on the bedding, trying to be in a seductive pose by placing the fur covering my private parts while he was instructing the cubs. They listened to him and understood.

Bucky comes in and he was so happy to see me under the moonlight and a little makeshift candle.

He was so handsome with those deep blue eyes, he was licking his lips as he tells me “I sent the cubs away because I didn’t want them to witness what I was about to do to their mother.” as he pulled off his pants, climbed on top of me and moved between my legs. They never have a shirt on so I get to see his chest and abs. 

He doesn’t realize he affects me anytime and anywhere. 

He pulled the fur off me as he kissed me hard while pushing me back to lay down. 

My arms were touching his arms and wrapping around his neck when he bent further down just to take in my nipple causing me to groan against him. One of his hands reached down between my legs as he wanted to prepare me but then he teases “Sweetie, you’re so wet.”

I laughed “You danced so well and your kisses were the cause of it.”

He moved to the other breast and sucked my nipple so hard causing me to arch my back “Bucky!”

Just when I thought he couldn’t surprise me enough, he reached for his penis to stroke himself as he teases my nipple. He moved upwards as he cradled my head and kissed me so hard as he reached for my left leg to be raised.

I knew I was expecting him to stretch me but I didn’t expect him to reach down and placed him at my entrance and then one thrust, he pushed himself inside of me causing me to scream “Fackk!!!”

It satisfied him as he purrs against my cheek “How do you feel now?”

I groaned “So full! As I hit his chest playfully “You are so evil!”

He pulled out and thrust in hard causing me to choke. 

Bucky whispers “I can feel you pulsing around me. God, you’re so tight and delicious. I don’t think I could ever get tired of your little pussy. I can feel you.”

I could feel him everywhere as he kissed my neck, chest, shoulders before he started to suck my neck like he was trying to pierce my skin with his teeth.

I gave him further access and Bucky smiles as he kisses me “You’re so beautiful like this! Under me, taking me and god, I always wanted you to stay here and be around with my children. Grow old with me. I love you so much!”

Those were his deepest desires and when I looked up, I felt bad.

We kissed passionately and I moaned with him “love you!” as he took me over the edge with him. It was overwhelming as I wither under him.

I hated how our days were numbered.

________________________________

The next morning, Jane called for me as I rose from my bed. Bucky was sleeping so I left him to rest. She remained with him. 

I can hear noises coming from the tent knowing that Bucky and Jane are doing things. 

I grabbed my gear and started to leave the grounds. I know that I’m sharing Bucky but it doesn’t mean that this is easy on my heart.

I called for my cubs. Bax and Marlie came forward but Marlie looked tired. 

Steve met with me as we plan for today’s event. 

I touched her and said “You need to rest girl! Stay here with Steve.”

Steve looks at me and says “You shouldn’t go alone.”

I looked up to him and said, “I have Bax and I can take a horse this time.”

Steve says “Maybe we can settle here.”

I told him “My father would come for me when the time comes. Right now, I am still here and that means the mission hasn’t ended. It’s not safe. The ground is still shifting and moving. The water is flowing into the lands. We have to keep going. Head to those mountains, Bax and I will scope the area. Ask Loki to heal Marlie.”

Steve kisses me and he grabs me to the closest tree, not giving me the chance to back out. 

I laughed and said, “I should go Steve.”

Steve tells me “Just a moment, sweetheart. I missed you!”

He got closer and he was already pressing into me as he saw me dance with Bucky last night. I was intimate and close. He always wanted that with me. He had to spend last night with Jane who may have confessed to missing Bucky but I was hogging him. 

Steve knew that I didn’t make time for him unless he requested it. 

Jane mentioned that Bucky and I have been trying for a child with me and her and that Bucky informed me about the mating season. 

Steve has plans for me.

I felt my back touch the tree and his lips connected to mine as he squeezed me sensually causing me to shudder. I moaned “Steve, can’t we wait until tonight?” as his lips touched my neck.

I felt some pain from my back as I pushed Steve forward to move away from the tree but then he thought I was rejecting him.

He pushed me back causing me to wince. 

I tell him “You’re hurting me!” as he continued to forcefully kiss my neck and cheeks.

He pulled me back as my tears were coming down, a tree branch stabbed me and he looked down to see the small wound. 

The branches scratched my back and it hurt. 

I noticed his eyes, it was feral then down to calmness. I knew I couldn’t leave him yet as I kissed him but then we all felt the rumble of the ground. I pushed Steve as I felt the ground started to collapse.

Steve screams “Y/N!”

Everything went black.

__________________________________________

Loki turned into the snake and moved down the small ditch hill that I fell into. He helped me heal my ribs and damages caused by falling in. 

Tony appeared next to both of us. Loki turns back into her former self.

Loki turns to Tony “Why did you let her help these humans without her powers? What are you doing Tony?”

Tony says “She accepted it. She didn’t have to.”

Loki says “Thorina would have chosen the same. You know it. She carries the heart of gold. How could you throw your daughter at this task without her powers? She could have died if Steve didn’t grab me in time.”

Tony’s jaw was tight and he said “Not all of us can run away from our responsibilities. You’re just protective of Y/N, where were you when Thorina needed you?”

Loki glares at Tony and says “You already know why I couldn’t stay.”

Tony says “Then you should understand why Y/N had to complete her mission without powers. It would be too easy for her to just do whatever she wanted with her powers. She has to learn.”

Loki says “Did you know what was happening to her? You threw your precious daughter at men. These humans are despicable! You and I both know this.”

Tony nods and says “She wanted to save them. Her naiveness will only get her in more trouble later on. You already know what happened to Thorina.”

Loki didn’t agree with Tony’s methods but she knew that Tony was right. If Y/N was anything like her mother, she could die for being too naive. Tony just wanted Y/N to learn the reality of things.

Tony says “She’s close to completing her mission.”

Loki says “She's fallen in love. How could you take her away?”

Tony says “I’ll give her a choice by then.”

Loki shook her head and Tony helped lift Y/N as they headed back up the hill.

Tony places Y/N on the ground and uses his magic to help heal “This is the one time, I’m helping you Y/N but you need to know that I’m not going to mingle in the affairs of the humans. You guys need to go. It’s not safe to stay here. I’m leaving you with a gift, you got a day.” he kisses my forehead.

I heard him but he wouldn’t let me wake up until he vanishes.

Loki returned to his male form as he helped me lift me. 

Bucky, Steve, and everyone else was standing nearby watching. 

Everyone witnessed Tony, Loki’s snake form, and how I didn’t die from my injuries. 

I stood up as I felt good but then something felt different. I felt strength in my body and I smiled as I looked at Loki.

Loki grins as he can feel the powers flowing in my veins.

Just then my wings came out. I ran and jumped off the cliff causing Steve and Bucky to scream.

I flew upwards and it felt so free again as I shot up into the sky. I let myself fly back down and landed in front of Steve and Bucky.

Steve was worried because he thinks that my mission has come to an end. Bucky was thinking the same.

My dress came back and I wasn’t wearing a cave woman’s dress anymore.

Everyone in the tribe witnesses a goddess. 

Marlie and Bax came forward to me.

I healed Marlie myself and I looked at everyone.

Steve explains to everyone who I am and why I was doing here. I’m here to accomplish a mission.

Loki says “Y/N’s mission didn’t finish yet. Her father just gave her powers back to help the mission for just a day. I think we all need to pack up and leave as Y/N will be able to look out for danger and find us the right passage to go to.”

I smiled as I used my powers to help clean up all the camps and placed them onto the new wagons. 

Steve and Bucky looked shocked and they were smiling.

Loki tells me “We need to go. The faster we get going, the faster you will finish this mission.” he turns around and allows me some time with Steve and Bucky.

Steve came up to me and kissed me “You scared me. I thought I lost you forever.”

I smiled “I thought I was going to die too.” as I touched his cheek.

Bucky moved forward and touched me as he kissed the side of my cheek. He didn’t have words.

I sighed and said “I’ll request my father that I want to stay. He might let me.”

Steve and Bucky looked at me and they were both wandering the same thing. 

Bucky asks me “You’re willing to stay human for us?”

I nodded and said “I think so. I don’t want to go back to my station and act like none of this existed. I can’t.”

Bucky teared up and pulled me into a kiss. 

Steve was happy because he always wanted me to stay. He knew it was selfish of him but he couldn't help it.

We hugged and kissed each other. I remind them “Let’s go. I’ll fly up ahead and check. This time, let’s move fast.”

Steve tells Bucky “She’s mine tonight.”

Bucky scoffs “As if!”

They both had a staredown.

I shook my head and went to my cubs to direct them to follow Loki.

Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready and started to walk.

I flew upwards into the sky and I noticed a lot of land movement on the left side of our journey which way should avoid. That’s how I fell. I was flying towards the wild horses, there were a lot of them.

I stood in the middle of the field knowing that I can ask them nicely with my powers “Please help me!”

The horses came up to me and we were able to connect. I got them to reach a spot as Steve, Bucky and everyone was walking up to. I realized having my powers helped a lot during this part of the journey. We were able to save and shed days off our journey if we have enough horses and carriages.

Now that everyone has their horses, everyone doesn't have to travel by foot, there’s space for the cubs too. I turned to Steve and Bucky pointing which mountain we should head to. 

By nightfall, we made it over the mountains because of the extra help we had with the horses. As soon as they got to the campground, I already set up the fire, food and was able to scout the entire area to ensure it was safe to sleep.

They should arrive in 15 minutes based on their pace.

I stood before the fire as I watched it dance in front of me. 

~ I saw a glimpse of the future. 

Steve tells “I love Peggy.”

I said “No!” as my heart hurt. 

Then it shifted to Bucky who tells me “You can’t be this selfish. Jane needs me.”

I shook my head as I cried.

Then it shifted to a war. I was alone up against a man who was a lot taller than me. I tried to fight him off as he tried to overpower me with his punches and strikes. I dodged and fought back but then a dagger stabbed me from the back. I looked over to see Bucky but his eyes were pitch black.

Loki screams as she runs towards me and the world turns black.

~ back to the present.

My tears came down as I witnessed my death in my vision. 

I looked up into the sky and asked my father “You wanted me to see this. Why?”

The next thing I knew a lightning strike and he appeared. 

My father, Tony answers “I know what you will ask of me and I wanted you to see the glimpses of the future. Is it worth it for you to stay? Your mission is completed once they reach here. You can choose to go back. If you remain, you know what happens. Once you die, you aren’t returning as a goddess. You will go to the afterlife and be reborn.”

I looked up to him and asked “Who is that man that’s coming? How is he so strong?”

Tony shook his head and said “It’s inevitable among humans to have a war. It will come and I can’t tell you when, where or how but it’s going to happen. Do you want to stay knowing what you know?”

I looked away as I didn’t know what I should do. Do I remain to help them knowing that my heart will shatter?


	9. New World

I looked at my father, Tony who tried to hide his concerns and emotions. 

I asked, “You already know what I decided then why did you try to interfere?”

Tony tried not to be affected as he says “Your aunt Loki said a few words when you were last in danger, I realized that as much as I try to stay objective, it was difficult to ignore my feelings and she’s right about me helping out.”

I hugged him knowing that this is probably the last time I’ll see my father. We both know why he’s here. My powers are leaving permanently and this time I’m staying as a mortal until I die.

Tony says “You’re so much like your mother. I miss her! I’m sorry that I wouldn’t be able to intervene anymore. There’s a lot that will happen after this for humanity.”

I hugged him and said “I love you too, father! I understand why you let me go through this journey. Life is much more than just doing the right things. I found my passion, my calling and even though I’m no longer a goddess, I’m happy living this life. I don’t think I can return to my post.”

Tony nods as he tries to keep his emotions in.

I tell him “It’s my choice. Thank you for allowing me to make that choice. No matter what happens, it’s not your fault.”

Tony hated knowing the future and not being able to change it. His job has always been doing the right thing and being objective. Design and invent things but the most difficult part is watching his loved ones having to go through mortal lives. He would always remember me but I might not remember him. He didn’t know if he could handle this separation.

We parted and Tony said “You are so strong like your mother. She would have been proud. I’m proud of you.”

I nodded as we parted on good terms. 

__________________________________

Our tribe came to the new campgrounds. I had meat roasted and vegetables ready.

Everyone was exhausted. I used my powers to help unpack and set up tents. 

Steve and Bucky helped get the horses lined up. We got the water, hay, and everything for the horses to settle down to rest for the night. 

The magic was good while it lasted. 

Loki came up to me and asked “What’s wrong Y/N? I noticed something changed.”

Father reminded me not to speak of the future because it’ll change. Preventing the future could cause major issues and a new future that may not be desirable.

I smiled and said “Nothing!” Loki can tell I lied but he didn’t press.

I was playing with the cubs as they kept sniffing my wings. I hid the wings right away. My beautiful white dress changes back to a nice beige fur dress with shorts. I made new dresses, shoes, pants, shorts, and blankets for everyone.

Loki smiles “Your father doesn’t realize that you’re cheating.”

I smiled “I’m just sharing the wealth. There’s enough food, supplies, wagons to carry them, lots of tools, ropes, and weapons. What else am I missing?”

Loki smiles “Go to your men. They were so eager to see you. Might as well enjoy tonight with them.”

I blushed because I haven’t ever taken both of them at the same time.

Loki crosses his arms “You three haven’t been together. Wow, you’re missing out. Trust me, being stuck between two hot men isn’t’ so bad.”

I laughed as I watched Loki look deadpanned at me as he huffs to go get dinner. 

Bucky and Steve were looking for me but they were eating. Everyone was dancing and singing after having their meal. I sat between Steve and Bucky. Jane sat next to Bucky.

Steve announces “As you all probably witnessed today’s miracle, Y/N is a goddess and she was sent to us to save us all. She will return when she accomplishes her mission. I asked that you all show her respect. Thank you Y/N!”

Everyone cheered my name! I nodded to acknowledge. Steve grabbed a hold of my hands as he pulled me to the fire and we started dancing.

Bucky was jealous that Steve held me close to him. Everyone was happy for Steve because he got with a goddess.

Jane couldn’t help but tell Bucky “They look beautiful together.” causing Bucky to feel jealous, so she started to drag him onto the dance floor. Everyone was talking about Steve and me. They wished that I would stay with Steve and bear his children.

Bucky hated it but he couldn’t help but envy, Steve.

I was carefree and dancing in my new dress. It fits me perfectly and it was longer than the usual dresses. 

Bucky couldn’t help but notice me while Jane was shaking her hips at Bucky and she grinds into him causing him to have a natural boner.

Steve pulled me into a kiss after we danced causing everyone to roar and cheer. He was driven by everyone’s words of encouragement and cheering.

Soon enough, he was dragging me back to his tent. I had my strength until midnight so I stood there holding my ground.

He tried to pull me closer to his tent but I stood there teasing him.

Eventually, he realized my goddess form was strong. I pretended to yawn as he couldn’t move me. 

I laughed and said, “Remember what I said to you when I get my powers back?”

I smirked as I walked up towards him and he slowly walked backward, eventually, he fell to the ground of his tent. I straddled him as I used my magic to rope his hands together. 

A stake appears and Steve says “No Y/N!” thinking I’ll kill him.

I placed the stack down with the rope tying his hands above his head.

Steve says “Untie me Y/N!”

I smiled “What are you going to do? How does it feel to be vulnerable?”

I snapped and his pants were off him. His penis bounced upwards, it was hard and raging red.

I laughed “Steve, I think you like it like this.” as I stroke him then I kissed the head of his penis causing him to stir. 

It was nice to have control. Eventually, I remembered the vision ‘I love Peggy!’ from the future. As much as I wanted to continue, I couldn’t. My heartfelt heavy.

I used magic to already calling the ladies that Steve likes to fuck in the tribe.

He groaned and urged me to go faster as he reaches his climax and cums inside of my mouth.

Three ladies came forward into his tent.

I got up as I was leaving. I used my powers to summon my clothes. 

Steve says “Y/N! Stay!”

I said “Steve, enjoy!” as I winked before leaving the tent knowing that I’m defying his orders. Steve was so busy getting fucked by three women tonight which freed me to go seek Bucky out.

As I was walking, I went to rinse my face and mouth. I needed to forget the visions. It was affecting how I felt.

I sat near the banks of the river while the full moon was up. 

I wanted to see Bucky but I didn’t know if I could forget what he said in my vision ‘You can’t be this selfish. Jane needs me.’ I can see myself being hurt by his words. Did we end up separating because of her? Was I selfish? I can already feel jealousy every time she’s near. 

I was in my thoughts when Bucky found me by the river. He left Jane so that he could find a moment with me. 

Bucky asks “Aren’t you spending the night with Steve?”

I looked up and smiled “I couldn’t.”

Bucky asks “Why not? You know what happens when you reject a chief.”

We both locked eyes and I told him “Does it seem like I care?” as I got up while Bucky walked closer so that we both were inches apart.

I didn’t care what danger we had to face in the future. My heart was his. Always.

I asked him “Do you love me?”

Bucky looked amused, “Of course I do, always!”

Our lips crashed and I was shocked at my own feelings as they felt electric. His lips were demanding entry inside of mine, his tongue moved to pass my lips and I can feel him trying to take my breath away. 

I moaned “Bucky!” as he cups my breasts and slowly moves to other parts. 

Bucky groans “Undress us!”

I snapped and we were naked. It didn’t matter where we were, Bucky pulls me to him as he lays on the grass. Allowing me to straddle him. 

He urges “Fuck me, Angel!” his eyes were curious if I would do it. My wings reappeared and they expanded in front of him.

He sat up and grabbed a hold of them as he touched my back. His lips attacked the side of my neck as I stroke him before getting on him. He didn’t prepare me this time because I can handle this rough sex.

Bucky asks “You can handle me?” You’re not going to break?”

I smiled as I wrapped my hands around him “You got until midnight.” 

That’s all it took as he placed his penis at my entrance and grabbed a hold of my hips to push me down. My head rolled back as he took me. 

My wings reacted as he penetrated me. They were moving on their own accord. I could feel them flutter and move like they are ready to fly.

We both were locking eyes and he smirks “I’ve always wanted to do this to you.” 

I asked him “What else did you have in mind?”

Bucky smiles “Just embrace it Y/N” he thrusts so hard into me causing my body to shake. It was rougher than usual. He knew I could handle it with my goddess powers.

Bucky moves into another position where we both stood up. He lifts one of my legs over his arm for support as he pulls me towards him. We reconnected and he fucked me so well like this. My wings wrapped around him as they liked what he was doing to me. 

This position felt so deep as I hung onto his shoulder while he took me. The thrusts were hard and deep.

Bucky smiles “You look so beautiful especially with my dick inside of you. Cum for me angel!”

That’s all it took for me to feel my body release and my wings flapped so hard.

I felt Bucky placed me on the ground but then I used my magic to summon a bed under us.

Bucky smiles as he pulls away to the end of the bed. He dragged me down to the edge of the bed.

I saw the desire in his eyes. It was going to be a very long night.

He thrust in me without any consideration. This was where he belonged. Bucky opens my leg wide as he watches me take him.

I was on my elbows watching him and it was so intoxicating.

We continued to fuck until he came so hard inside of me. I felt cum sliding out of me and Bucky would stand back just to watch what he did to me.

He can see my cheeks were pink and clearly I’m an angel with my wings. My cunt was filled with his cum. It did things to him since I was on the bed. He fell to his knees to start sucking on my bud and eating out of me.

I hear his slurps and his fingers. I shook my head “Bucky, I don’t think I can.”

Bucky smiles against my folds “Oh you will baby, you can. I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight that you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

I bit my lower lip and watched him demand another orgasm from me. All night, he would let me rest a bit and wake up to fuck until daylight.

_____________________________________________

It took us 2 weeks to get to civilization. There was a wall fortified as we approached it for refuge.

I stood at the entrance with my cubs. Men were standing at the top. 

I recognized this place in my vision of the war. It means we reached a safe destination.

The walls were made of tall trees, you can tell they opened up a clear field because of the trees they had to use to make that wall. 

Steve and everyone were behind me as they waited for the wall to open up.

Soon enough there’s a group of people who walk forward on their horses, 4 of them.

They were dressed in more covered attires. Different from cave people. 

They had their weapons at us with their shields.

I simply said “We would like to speak to your leader. Please request a meeting. We come in peace.”

They were shocked because cave people were usually more savages not civil which is why they were in defensive mode.

I said, “Our chief would like to meet your leader.”

One of the men says “I’ll go request it, please ask your people to back away.”

_____________________________________

We were heading inside the walls where they directed the tribe to an open land so they could camp by the river. Meanwhile, Steve, Bucky, and I were heading into the big hall where we met the leader.

The leader came towards us with his beautiful daughter.

The leader places a hand out to see if we would shake it “My name is Bruce.”

I shook it which surprised both Steve and Bucky “My name is Y/N. This is Steve and Bucky.”

Steve and Bucky shook hands.

Bruce turns and says “This is my daughter, Peggy!”

I felt my vision came alive as I turned to Steve who was talking to Bruce and everyone about our intentions. This is the lady that Steve will fall in love with. At some point, he’ll tell me. My heartfelt something but I had to act like it was nothing. I can see Peggy checking out Steve after all he’s half-naked compared to other men in the land. She was clearly looking at his defined abs.

Bucky watched me go quiet and he wondered what I was thinking but he can see me look at Peggy and Steve. He never saw me get jealous before but it was cute. 

Bruce tells Steve “You are safe to be here. We did calculations and based on the land’s vibration, we should be safe here. However, there’s a rival clan across the river that wants to take over.”

Steve smiles and says “We can help you defend it.”

Bruce liked the vibe that Steve brought, he seems fair but he will observe over time.

Steve had to admit that Peggy was attractive but he had to dismiss his thoughts as they proceeded out of the town. 

______________________________

Over the next few days, Bruce shares the rules and ways of life. People have companions and claim each other. There’s no sharing.

Steve explained that his tribe will still follow the old ways. The Chief still has the power and influence but it will take time for everyone to adopt the new way.

Today was the day we started to commence the mating rituals and it will continue for 3 days. Bruce was made aware and warned for his people to leave the tribe alone.

The women will be spread out for the taking so it’s not safe for Bruce’s females to be near.

Steve allowed me to excuse myself for the next three days because he knew that I was returning to the gods soon but I didn’t want to tell him about my decision to stay yet.

I just wanted time alone as I rethink my life choices. My tent was the furthest from the tribe. The cubs were with me.

Loki wants to join the festivals. I was surprised at my aunt’s promiscuity.

As soon as the mating season started, I heard a lot of grunting, moans, songs, and dances at night.

Curiosity had me as I went to observe what they were doing behind the trees. 

All the women were dancing by the fire before the taking. It was a praying tradition. They were seductively showing their backs, bouncing their butts, and shaking their hips. It was very nice.

From far, I saw Peggy who was curious like myself. She was near which she shouldn’t be. As the dance was happening, I watched Steve stalk Peggy. He taps her shoulder and warns her to leave. If other men knew she was here, they would throw her into the group, and tonight, she would have lost her virginity.

Peggy nodded and ran off. Steve huffs as he tries to control himself after seeing Peggy. He walked back to the group because he had to be there for the opening ceremony.

I had to admit that Steve had a lot of control, maybe because Peggy is Bruce’s daughter so he didn’t dare to break their treaty.

While I was distracted, I didn’t notice that Bucky found me. He walked up to me as he went to look for me. 

Bucky held me against the tree and he told me “I was looking for you, sweetie.”

Steve was talking to the tribe “Let’s hope the gods heard us and bless our tribe with many more children as we found our haven.”

I felt Bucky’s hands move to my chin as he pulled me back for a kiss while the rest of his hands roamed my body as Steve instructed everyone about the rules of mating season. 

Steve literally was explaining the process of making a woman pregnant and what each man had to do tonight.

Bucky already slid himself inside of me causing me to lean forward into the tree as he took me.

Bucky whispers “Don’t be too loud. Don’t want Steve to know I’m breaking the rules by taking you early.”

We watch Steve tell everyone what to do, how to do it, what his recommendations are, and please do not hurt the women. It’s going to be three days so treat them nicely.

Bucky thrusts hard into me and says “Oh I’ll treat you nice. Look at how wet you are for me. Does it excite you knowing that I’m going to fuck other women for the next few days?”

I tell him “No!”

Bucky thrusts in and out of me “I just want you. If you could get pregnant, I would have filled you up until you’re round with my child. Not Steve.” he was possessive as he pulls me to his chest as he pushes harder inside of me.

I moaned while Steve told everyone “Happy Mating Season!” Everyone was roaring while I was getting fucked behind a tree by Bucky.

Bucky claimed me against the tree hard as the dances continued, a game of seductions happened, a massive orgy broke out. Steve was in the middle as the women swarmed him. Each man was removed one by one to fuck them on the ground out in the open. They all took turns to change and switch sex partners.

Bucky collected me as he walked back to my tent “You’re mine.” I was his for the next three days. Steve was too busy to even come to me.

____________________________________

Jane was found pregnant within two weeks. 

There was a physician who confirmed that she was pregnant before coming here which meant the child she was carrying was Buckys.

I sat there and cringed when I heard the news. Bucky was happy as he hugged Jane.

I can sense his pride as he was super delighted to become a father again.

I left them alone to celebrate. 

Steve was spotted flirting with Peggy who admired him from far. Steve knew Peggy was off-limits so he didn’t pursue. I didn’t try to stop these relationships because I knew where I would end up. I slowly started to pull away from them. 

Loki notices and he asks “Why are you not fighting for them?”

I told him “My place isn’t permanent with them.”

Loki reminds me “You have a choice.”

I smiled “I know! Let’s just live in the moment.”

Loki rolls his eyes and finally turns himself back into a woman because it’s safer here now. 

Loki says “I’m going to explore the grounds.” as she moves her hips to walk. 

Bruce came to talk with Steve as he only has one daughter, Peggy. He wanted to arrange a marriage between two clans. 

Ever since Bruce got to know Steve, he thinks Steve can lead them to a better tomorrow. 

Steve will have to abide by the new rules and adopt the new ways.

Of course, Steve agrees because he got permission to have Peggy.

Given everything that has happened, I knew Steve was excited about the news. 

___________________________________

Peggy and Steve’s wedding was happening in three months.

Steve requested my presence since I’ve been avoiding him. He noticed my distancing while he got to know Peggy more. He had a lot on his plate, learning the new ways of life that Bruce encourages for his people.

We have started having designated spots for sleeping arrangements. Loki decided to explore the grounds beyond the wall because she doesn’t want to be trapped. 

I asked Loki “Auntie, do you have to go? Can’t you stay?”

Loki turns to me and cringes “I just got my freedom back and I don’t think I want to stay here with all the men looking at me.”

I scoffed “You slept with them and acted like they didn’t mean anything. They are staring at you because they want your attention yet they are scared of you.”

Loki says “I can’t be tamed! I’m going to explore the world while I can plus it would be nice that I know my surroundings. No one can mess with me anyways. You have nothing to worry about besides, I think you should really be careful.”

I asked, “What do you mean?”

Loki helps fix my dress as she says “I know you have been avoiding the chief. I don’t think it was wise because he’s coming for you today. I would advise you to do whatever he asks. Don’t fight back but give in.”

I asked her “Why would he…”

Loki grabs my shoulders and says “Men are like that. They want it all. Steve is a leader and he gets what he sets his mind on. You chose to stay. Did your feelings change for him?”

It did but I couldn’t say it out loud.

Loki can tell that I had something on my mind. 

I faked a smile and said “If you don’t come back within a month, I’m looking for you. I know you’re heading west.”

Loki nods and she says “You be safe!”

We both hugged and she left for the woods.

Meanwhile, Jane came up to me and reminded me that “Steve would like to see you.”

I said “Thanks!” as I walked off. 

_______________________________________

Before meeting up with Steve, Jane already spoke with him and updating to him that Bucky and I have been having a lot of sex. That we were trying for a child however it wasn’t true.

Steve has been upset that I’ve been dodging him and we both haven’t been intimate since that night. 

As soon as I got to his tent, I opened it. Steve sat there looking at me seriously.

I asked, “You wanted to see me?”

Steve’s jaws clenched and he asked “What did I do wrong? Why are you being like this?”

I shook my head and said, “I’m sorry!”

He got up and walked towards me. Instinctively, I moved back a bit but he pulled me towards him.

Steve says “Your body language tells me otherwise Y/N. What is it?”

I cried and admitted, “I know you have feelings for Peggy.”

He pulled away feeling guilty but then he realized that I knew about his feelings instead of fighting for him, I just let him go.

Steve asks “Is that why you chose to leave me? Just let me go without a fight?”

I looked up at him and I could see him.

Steve says “I…”

Before he could say anything, I kissed him. I didn’t want to hear him say ‘I love Peggy!’

I didn’t care if he did because I just wanted to feel him. If our time was short, I might as well enjoy our time together.

Steve whispered “I love you Y/N! Please don’t push me away. You can’t do this to me.”

He held me closer to him as he refused to let me go.

I tell him “You’re in love with another.”

Steve didn’t care as he kissed my mouth to my cheeks and neck.

He was pushing me towards the bed.

I whispered “No! Steve! No!”

He pulls away from my clothes and says “I’ll make you feel good. You’re mine. God damn it, why do you fight for Bucky and not me? What does he have that I don’t?” He yanked me with some force as he removed my clothes.


End file.
